The Little Prince
by InfiKiss
Summary: Di setiap wilayah, kadang bersemayam berbagai macam mitos atau legenda yang menaunginya. Di Negeri Rakuzan ini, ada sebuah cerita yang mengatakan kelak akan terlahir seorang anggota kerajaan yang membawa benih iblis di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana tentang seorang Pangeran kecil yang hidup diasingkan di dalam hutan bersama dengan kelima pengawalnya...
1. Chapter 1

_Kemarilah…_

 _Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah dongeng kepadamu. Kisah sederhana tentang seorang Pangeran kecil yang hidup di dalam hutan bersama dengan lima pengawal setianya…_

 _Kuharap kau akan menikmatinya._

 ** _THE LITTLE PRINCE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TALES-KINGDOM!AU_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

— ** _fanfiction presented by InfiKiss—_**

 ** _Rated : K+_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship_**

 ** _~Maaf jikalau pengkarakteran di fanfiksi ini sedikit OOC dan typos~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _SATU_**

 ** _Hari Yang Indah Untuk Mencari Teman_**

 ** _._**

"Hei, hei! Jangan kesana, Pangeran!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aman…"

Gemerisik dedaunan menelisik pendengaran Kise Ryouta. Suaranya bersinkronisasi dengan nyanyian murni para serangga hutan. Di siang yang cukup terik, rimbun pepohonan cukuplah sebagai tameng yang menjaga permukaan tanah dari sengatan sang matahari. Meski melodi hutan itu terdengar cukup merdu, tetap saja tak menormalkan degup anomali yang mengganggu dada Kise. Tubuhnya tegang tatkala bocah setinggi seratus dua puluh sentimeter itu sudah mencoba menapakkan kaki di salah satu dahan kuat di sebuah pohon oak besar. Jaraknya dengan permukaan bumi sudah sejauh tujuh meter dimana kalau anak itu jatuh, mungkin beberapa tulangnya akan patah.

Kalau anak itu sampai jatuh, Kise bisa mati.

KRAKK—!

Kise menutup mata ketika suara dahan yang nyaris patah terdengar.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kumohoh turun sekarang juga, Pangeran!"

"Tenang saja, Ryouta- _nii_. Ini aman—ups~" Kaki mungilnya terpeleset.

"Pangeran!"

"Yeah!" Namun tangannya dengan cekatan sudah meraih batang yang terletak di atas kepala sebagai penahan. Meski ada debaran yang cukup cepat di dada, entah kenapa ia tak tampak ketakutan. Justru kelihatan bangga. Tampak jelas dari rona merah muda yang bersemu di kedua pipi gembulnya. Lalu senyum lebar pun tampak ketika ia menundukkan kepala agar sepasang iris _crimson red_ miliknya berpadu dengan manik _topaz_ milik Kise.

Tangan kanan dijulurkan ke arah Kise. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V. Cengiran khas anak-anak mampir di wajahnya bahkan kekehan lembutnya sampai terdengar di gendang telinga Kise.

 _Mau marah…_ Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau bocah sembilan tahun di atas pohon itu sudah menampilkan wajah semanis itu? Alhasil Kise pun hanya bisa menyerah. Tak lagi ada rasa tega untuk meneriaki anak itu agar segera turun dari sana. Mungkin sekali-duakali bolehlah Kise membiarkan dia mencicip bagaimana asyiknya menaiki pepohonan—toh kalau nanti ia jatuh Kise juga akan bersedia pasang badan untuk menjadi bantalannya.

"Oke… Oke…" Kise berkacak pinggang. "Pastikan Anda tidak naik lebih tinggi lagi…"

"Oke, Ryouta- _nii_!" Anak berambut merah itu segera mendudukan diri di dahan tempatnya berpijak dengan satu tangan tetap berpegangan di batang utama pohon. Kedua tungkai kaki kini diayun-ayunkan menendang udara kosong di bawahnya.

Semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Tekanannya jauh lebih kuat dibanding ketika ia berdiri di permukaan tanah. Aroma hijau daun yang membuat perasaannya segar juga cicitan burung yang tak sampai terdengar kalau ia di bawah. Dari atas, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam jenis pepohonan yang saling beradu dahan. Bahkan samar, dari sela-sela daunnya, ia bisa menangkap pemandangan sebuah sungai yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Kalau melihat lebih seksama ke balik semak, kadang bisa ditemukan beberapa musang yang sedang mengintai mangsa secara hati-hati. Ia juga menemukan para tupai yang tengah sibuk berlari di beberapa dahan pohon untuk sekedar mencari makan.

Ini memang pertama kali Pangeran kecil itu mencoba naik pohon sampai setinggi ini. Biasanya, ia akan menyerah di dahan-dahan bawah karena takut akan ketinggian. Tapi hari ini semangatnya terbakar penuh sehingga ia mencoba mendaki lebih tinggi. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan sungguh hasil yang setimpal dengan jerih payahnya. Ini sungguh hari yang hebat setelah bisa mengalahkan satu lagi rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian.

Pangeran itu… Akashi Seijuurou. Sembilan genap usianya ditahun ini. Ia adalah seorang Pangeran dari Negeri Rakuzan yang letaknya jauh dari hutan Kokonose tempatnya tinggal.

Dua ekor burung yang terbang menjauh dari sebuah dahan menyita perhatian bocah itu. Senyum tulus terulas di wajah polos kekanakkannya.

"Pasti enak ya kalau ada teman untuk sama-sama terbang ke angkasa…" bisiknya kepada angin.

Dan disinilah kisah kehidupannya berawal…

~OoOoOoO~

Sejak dahulu kala, mitos dan legenda adalah sesuatu yang sungguh sakral ditiap-tiap lempengan bumi bagian manapun. Bahkan tak ada satupun wilayah dimana tak ada mitos yang menyelimutinya. Seperti sebuah kota bernama Revensvania yang terletak nyaris mendekati kutub selatan yang dingin, katanya bersarang para _vampire_ penghisap darah. Atau sebuah hutan yang konon dikuasai ratusan penyihir karena merupakan jalan keluar-masuk dunia manusia dengan dunia mereka; hutan Ave.

Negeri Rakuzan hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak Negeri dimana lagenda tumbuh subur di dalamnya. Dulu, konon Negeri itu pernah didatangi oleh sekelompok iblis berambut merah yang memporak-porandakkan kota dan seluruh hasil bumi para penduduk disana. Sampai akhirnya sang Raja yang saat itu memerintah, yang katanya seorang setengah manusia dan penyihir, berhasil mengalahkan kelompok iblis berambut merah tersebut dan menyelamatkan Negeri. Namun ternyata kekalahan kelompok iblis itu bukanlah jaminan bahwa Negeri Rakuzan akan selamanya damai. Sang pemimpin iblis pun memberi kutukan kepada keturunan Raja, yakni kelak akan lahir seorang anak yang akan mewarisi darah sang iblis dan memiliki warna rambut juga mata merah terang seperti dirinya, karena sang iblis mengaku telah berhasil menyemai benih di sel telur sang permaisuri. Kelak benih itu akan terlahir—entah kapan. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali ada anggota kerajaan baru yang lahir, hampir semua penduduk akan was-was karena menganggap legenda kutukan iblis itu benar adanya.

Setahun… Lima tahun… Dua puluh tahun… Hingga entah berapa puluh tahun terlewati ternyata tak satupun anggota kerajaan yang terlahir sesuai dengan kutukan iblis. Hal itupun membuat semua penduduk Negeri yakin bahwa lagenda tersebut hanya mitos saja.

Sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Sang Permaisuri dari Raja ketiga belas melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat yang membawa bukti bahwa lagenda itu memang nyata. Ia dikaruniai helaian rambut berwarna merah dan juga sepasang manik _crimson_ yang mengingatkan siapapun dengan legenda kutukan sang iblis.

Seluruh petinggi dewan istana pun panik karena tak ingin legenda itu menjadi nyata. Sebagian merasa bahwa Pangeran kecil harus dimusnahkah untuk menghapus jejak darah iblis yang tersisa. Sebagian merasa hal itu terlalu kejam dan setuju jika Pangeran tetap tinggal di dalam istana untuk melihat perkembangannya apakah ia berbahaya atau tidak. Tentu saja dua keputusan berbeda itu menjadi topik perdebatan yang alot setiap kali diadakan rapat para dewan istana.

Akhirnya sebuah keputusan menyedihkan pun diambil. Setelah usia Pangeran enam bulan—dimana sudah bisa lepas dari persusuan sang Ibu, maka Pangeran kecil akan diasingkan jauh keluar dari Negeri Rakuzan untuk melindungi dirinya. Demi keselamatan Pangeran kecil pula diutuslah beberapa ksatria kerajaan yang akan membantunya menopang hidup selama di pengasingan.

Pangeran kecil itu diberi nama Seijuurou—Putera pertama dari keluarga kerajaan Akashi di Negeri Rakuzan.

…Akashi Seijuurou.

~OoOoOoO~

"Tetsuya- _nii_!"

Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh ke daun pintu rumah yang mendadak dibuka lebar. Baru saja ia selesai memasang penala di kuda putih miliknya yang akan segera ditunggangi, panggilan itu sudah menginterupsi. Sepasang bola mata _turquoise_ itu menatap datar Pangeran yang berlari keluar sambil menenteng jubah coklat miliknya dengan terburu-buru dan berhenti dihadapan Kuroko. Hari masih terlalu pagi—sekitaran jam tujuh mungkin. Ini bukanlah jam dimana Pangeran kecil itu seharusnya sudah bangun.

"Pangeran Seijuurou? Anda bangun pagi sekali…" ujar Kuroko datar sambil kembali memeriksa tali kekang yang terpasang di tubuh Yukimaru—kudanya. Ringkikan dari kuda putih itu seolah menjadi salam darinya untuk sang Pangeran muda.

"Huh!" Anak itu berdecak sebal sambil menengadahkan kepala agar bisa menatap lurus Kuroko. "Kemarin malam Atsushi- _nii_ bilang bahwa pagi ini Tetsuya- _nii_ akan ke kota untuk membeli berbagai macam perlengkapan. Jadi aku sengaja minta Shintarou- _nii_ untuk membangunkanku pagi-pagi karena aku mau ikut."

"Heh?" Kuroko tampak bingung. "Ikut? Ke kota?" Kali ini ia benar-benar menatap Akashi seksama.

"Hu-uh!" Anggukan mantap Pangeran menjadi jawaban absolut baginya. "Terakhir kali Tetsuya- _nii_ ke kota, aku sengaja ditinggal. Jadi yang sekarang aku harus ikut. Ini—" jubah disodorkan kepada Kuroko, "aku sudah bawa jubahku, kok. Aku juga sudah dapat izin dari Shintarou- _nii_. Jadi Tetsuya- _nii_ harus—ah, bukan! Tapi; _wajib_ mengajakku."

Sifat egois dan suka memerintah mungkin memang sudah disematkan di sifat turun temurun keluarga kerajaan tersebut. Pangeran kecil mereka, meski usianya baru sembilan tahun, entah kenapa sudah suka memerintah. Beruntung caranya memerintah masihlah terhitung normal. Seolah anak itu hanyalah anak keras kepala yang akan langsung merajuk kalau keinginannya tidak dipatuhi. Dengan kata lain; **Anak Manja**.

Terakhir kali Kuroko ke kota dan meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou, anak itu memasang aksi ngambek dan tidak mau belajar bersama pembimbing kerajaan; Midorima Shintarou.

"Oke," Jadi Kuroko tak mau ambil resiko mendapat omelan Midorima lagi kali ini. Meski dengan berat hati dan malas karena Akashi pasti akan membuat persediaan uang mereka menipis setiap kali diajak berbelanja ke kota karena meminta mainan ini-itu yang tak ia dapatkan di hutan.

Ah… Namanya juga anak-anak.

"Dengan satu syarat!" Kuroko menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Pangeran kecil. Kedua tangan segera meraih jubah di tangan Akashi lalu memasangkan pakaian itu di pundak kecil sang Pangeran . Tak lupa tudung untuk menyembunyikan warna rambut Akashi yang merah terang.

Kedua manik bulat itu menatap lekat-lekat Kuroko dengan polos. Memperhatikan pemuda berwajah datar itu dari balik bayangan tudung kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Pangeran tak boleh jauh dariku. Jika aku tengah sibuk, Pangeran harus tetap ada dijangkauan pandanganku. Jangan meninggalkanku. Setuju?"

Cengiran khas kekanakan itu kembali mampir di wajah Akashi. "Siap!" serunya sambil memposisikan telapak tangan di atas pelipis—memberikan sebuah hormat penuh kepatuhan yang membuatnya dihadiahi tepukan lembut di puncak kepala dari Kuroko.

Dari dalam rumah tempat mereka tinggal, satu orang lain keluar. Pemuda tinggi berambut biru gelap dengan kulit _tan_.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Tetsu?"

"Iya, Daiki- _nii_." Kuroko kembali berdiri.

Akashi tak terlalu memperhatikan kedatangan Aomine Daiki—sang guru pedang yang ditugaskan hidup bersamanya di hutan Kokonose dan juga merupakan Kakak tiri Kuroko Tetsuya (mereka beda Ibu dan keduanya sama-sama mengambil nama keluarga dari Ibu masing-masing). Anak itu sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, agar digendong Kuroko untuk dinaikan di atas punggung Yukimaru.

"Hup—" Kuroko sudah mendudukkan Akahi di atas kudanya, "tolong pegangan yang erat, Pangeran."

"Ini," Aomine Daiki menyerahkan sebuah kantung kepada Kuroko, "sarapan pagi Pangeran juga makan siang kalian. Pastikan kalian sudah pulang sebelum senja. Juga berhati-hati selama di kota. Jangan sampai kalian membahayakan diri sendiri. Kau bawa pedangmu 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Diraihnya kantung dari tangan Aomine lalu dimasukan ke dalam tas kain yang disampir di punggungnya. "Aku akan menjaga Pangeran. Pedang pun akan selalu ada bersamaku."

"Oke. Aku percaya kepadamu," Senyum mengisi wajah Aomine seraya menepuk kepala Adiknya. "Nah kau, Pangeran cilik." Kali ini ia mendekati Yukimaru agar bisa bersitatap dengan Akashi lebih jelas. "Jangan macam-macam, ya. Pastikan tudungmu selalu menutupi kepalamu. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Tetsu dan kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan mendekatimu, pastikan kau bilang kepada Tetsu. Kau ingat cara yang paling ampuh kalau didekati pria mesum 'kan? Tendang itu—"

"Daiki- _nii_!" Kuroko buru-buru menyela sebelum Kakak laki-lakinya itu bicara lebih jauh. Tentu saja Aomine tak mempedulikan teguran itu.

"Siap, Daiki- _nii_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kok. Aku paham!"

"Ck, kau masih sembilan tahun, Bocah!"

"Kenyataan bahwa usiaku sembilan tahun bukan berarti aku masih kecil. Aku absolut!"

"Ya~ Terserah~ Aku malas adu argumentasi pagi-pagi dengan bocah." Aomine terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Pangeran kecilnya. "Kalian hati-hati dan selamat menikmati perjalanan…"

Setelah sang Kakak mengucap kalimat tersebut, Kuroko segera berpegang pada penala dan naik ke atas punggung Yukimaru. Akashi duduk di depannya, ikut memegang tali kekang kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh merosot dari atas punggung si kuda putih. Setelah memakai tudung putih dari jubah yang melekat di tubuh Kuroko, pemuda itu segera mengucap salam kepada Aomine yang masih setia menunggu keduanya pergi. Barulah Kuroko menarik tali perlahan sebagai isyarat bagi Yukimaru agar mulai bergerak.

Kuda itu meringkik patuh dan mulai menjalankan keempat kakinya menjauh dari rumah tempat mereka semua tinggal.

"Kami berangkat, Daiki- _nii_!" seru Akashi semangat sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aomine hanya bisa menatap sambil memasang senyum. Tak lupa ditambah dengan sebuah harapan sederhana agar kedua orang itu tidak terkena masalah selama berada di kota nanti.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Kota Yuuh-toh adalah salah satu kota yang letaknya paling dekat dari hutan Kokonose. Hanya dengan satu jam menunggang kuda setelah keluar dari hutan, mereka sudah bisa sampai di pintu masuk kota Yuuh-toh yang senantiasa dijaga empat orang pengawal kerajaan. Kota yang memang menjadi tameng paling selatan dari wilayah Negeri Rakuzan tersebut memang kota yang paling mudah diakses dari luar wilayah kerajaan. Berbanding jauh dengan kota-kota utama yang letaknya dekat dengan kerajaan yang selalu diadakan pemeriksaan khusus bagi warga dari luar.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit setelah melewati gerbang utama, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Pangeran Akashi sudah sampai di pusat kota. Pusat kota Yuuh-toh terletak tepat di tengah-tengah kota, dimana terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur dengan patung dua angsa yang hendak terbang ke angkasa sedang menyemburkan air di masing-masing paruh mereka. Di pusat kota, semua barang bisa didapat dengan cara sangat mudah karena pusat pertokoan ataupun para pedagang hasil perkebunan dan sawah, juga makanan kecil, semua berkumpul disana. Bahkan jika bisa jeli memilih, siapapun bisa mendapat barang bagus dengan harga yang lumayan murah.

Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan orang yang dipercayai dalam urusan pembelanjaan karena ia memiliki akses paling mudah untuk keluar-masuk di setiap kota bagian di Negeri Rakuzan.

Pemuda berambut _aqua_ itu sudah turun dari punggung Yukimaru dan memilih menuntun sang kuda. Sedang sang Pangeran kecil masih duduk disana dengan mata berbinar karena jarang baginya melihat keramaian kota. Akashi kecil hanya pernah beberapa kali datang ke kota. Selebihnya, keseharian Akashi selalu berada di rumah persembunyian mereka di hutan Kokonose. Ia hanya terbiasa bermain di dalam hutan dengan ditemani kelima pengawal kerajaan yang ditugaskan mendampinginya.

"Tetsuya- _nii_!" Dari atas punggung Yukimaru, ia berteriak.

"Ya?"

"Itu apa, Tetsuya- _nii_? Yang panjang ditusuk itu? Ada uap hangat mengepul. Sepertinya makanan enak!"

Pandangan Kuroko teralih kepada seorang penjual sosis bakar yang memang ada tak jauh di dekat mereka. Lalu ia menatap Pangeran mungilnya lagi. "Itu penjual sosis bakar, Pangeran. Apa Anda ingin mencobanya?"

Sejenak tampak ragu di wajah Akashi muda. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu seraya berpikir masak-masak sampai akhirnya sebuah gelengan lolos di kepala. "Atsushi- _nii_ bilang aku tak boleh makan sembarangan kalau di luar. Dua bulan lalu aku dan Ryouta- _nii_ membakar jamur di hutan dan ternyata jamurnya beracun sehingga Ryouta- _nii_ gatal-gatal dua hari penuh. Karena itu Atsushi- _nii_ jadi semakin pelit."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa pastikan kalau makanan itu aman, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah janji sama Atsushi- _nii_ kalau tidak akan makan di luar lagi selain makanan buatan Atsushi- _nii_! Sebagai Pangeran, aku tak boleh menarik sumpahku—begitu yang Daiki- _nii_ ajarkan."

Kali ini Kuroko tak bisa menahan tawa. Kekehan lolos lagi dari bibirnya saat mendengar bocah itu bicara panjang lebar di atas punggung Yukimaru. Untuk ukuran anak sembilan tahun, Pangeran mereka ini memang termasuk anak yang kritis dan memegang teguh janji yang telah diikat. Tak heran kalau ia bersikap keras kepala meski Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi sangat ingin mencoba sosis bakar. Hanya dengan melihat pendaran yang terpancar di sepasang manik _crimson_ itu, Kuroko bisa menyadarinya.

Disaat begini, Kuroko akan berpikir kenapa anak dengan mata sejernih ini bisa dianggap benih yang ditanam sang iblis entah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu? Akashi memiliki mata yang jujur dan polos, juga sifat yang begitu manis. Apa benar suatu saat ia bisa menjelma menjadi iblis?

"Tetsuya- _nii_!"

Teriakan Akashi kembali membuyarkan pikiran Kuroko.

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar. Aku belum sempat sarapan. Tadi Daiki- _nii_ menitipkan sarapan untukku 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Segera tangan diulurkan untuk meraih tubuh mungil Akashi dan menurunkannya ke permukaan marmer. Diambilnya kantung yang berisi beberapa roti gandum dan apel dari dalam tas, lalu ia menuntun Pangeran dan Yukimaru ke sudut kota. Sang kuda diikat di sebuah kayu kecil yang terletak di pinggir pertokoan agar tidak mengganggu.

"Silahkan duduk dan makan disini." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan botol minum di dekat Akashi. "Aku akan membeli beberapa perkakas disana," lalu menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter dari tempat Akashi duduk. "Kelihatan jelas dari sini. Jadi kuharap Pangeran tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kalau ada siapapun yang datang dan mengganggu Anda, tolong segera berteriak memanggilku. Anda mengerti?"

"Mengerti seratus persen!" Akashi mengangguk sambil menarik kantung ditangan Kuroko.

Melihat betapa serius sang Pangeran memakan sarapannya, Kuroko bergegas meninggalkan Akashi dan menghampiri toko perkakas. Karena sang penjual pun menjajakan barang di depan toko, tentu Kuroko bisa dengan leluasa memeperhatikan tempat Akashi duduk. Paling tidak, setiap ada orang yang lewat di dekatnya pun Kuroko akan sadar karena pemuda itu memang memiliki arah sudut pandangan yang luas dibanding keempat pengawal Akashi yang lainnya.

Di sudut tersebut, Akashi kecil tetap makan sambil mengenakan tudung kepala. Ia selalu diingatkan oleh para pengawal bahwa jika ia berada di kerumunan kota, jangan pernah sekalipun membuka tudung kepalanya. Meski Akashi tak tahu persis apa alasannya, ia akan selalu menurut. Lagipula dulu ketika ia bertanya, Midorima hanya bilang kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika Akashi membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Hei,"

Karena lapar, Pangeran muda itu kembali mengambil satu potong roti gandum lain. Roti gandum buatan Murasakibara Atsushi memang yang paling enak.

"Hei, kau!"

Gerakan makan Akashi terhenti. Wajahnya terangkat. Dari bayang-bayang tudung kepala, ia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di depannya. Jarak mereka hanya setengah meter sehingga Akashi tahu bagaimana sosok anak kecil itu dengan jelas. Ditangan kanan anak itu, ia menyodorkan sosis bakar beraroma sapi panggang kepada Akashi.

"Ya?" Akashi kira anak itu bicara dengannya.

"Kata Ibu, hanya makan roti saja tidak cukup! Kamu harus makan daging sebagai sumber protein hewani. Sosis bakar yang dijual Ayahku itu asli dibuat dari daging sapi pilihan dan sangat enak. Jadi kusarankan kau membelinya! Nih!"

Eh…?

Kening Akashi mengkerut. Ia tak tahu situasi ini disebut apa… Hum… Penawaran bisnis? Pertukaran setara? Sepertinya hal semacam ini belum sempat ia pelajari bersama dengan Midorima Shintarou.

"Tapi aku sedang makan roti." Ia menjawab apa adanya sambil menyodorkan roti yang tinggal setengah potong.

Anak berambut cokelat itu mengerjapkan mata. Melihat intens ke potongan roti gandum yang sebenarnya menggugah seleranya. Tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala, seolah mengusir rasa ingin mencicip dari benak. Sambil menelan ludah, kalimat panjang kembali meluncur dari sepasang bibir tipisnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu nggak sehat. Kamu harus makan daging! Nih, beli sosis bakar di kedai Ayahku!" Ia memaksa.

"Tidak mau! Kata Atsushi- _nii_ , aku tak boleh makan sembarang di luar karena dikhawatirkan beracun."

"Heh! Kamu menuduh sosis bakar jualanku ini beracun! Nggak sopan!"

"Aku tidak menuduh—Shintarou- _nii_ bilang, menuduh orang lain itu tidak sopan! Tapi beberapa bulan lalu, karena asal membakar jamur di hutan bersama Ryouta- _nii_ , badan Ryouta- _nii_ jadi gatal-gatal. Kata Atsushi- _nii_ , itu jamur beracun! Jadi aku tak mau jajan sembarangan."

Kedua anak kecil itu langsung membisu bersamaan. Akashi menatap roti gandum ditangannya, lalu melirik sosis bakar di tangan anak dihadapannya. Sedangkan anak kecil itu sekali menatap dagangannya, lalu ikut melirik roti gandum ditangan Akashi. Siapapun yang melihat, akan sanggup menebak kalau sebenarnya mereka ingin saling mencicip makanan satu sama lain. Jangan salahkan mereka, ini haya naluri anak-anak yang selalu ingin mencoba hal baru.

Bocah berambut coklat itu sepertinya enggan melanjutkan aksi dagangnya. Jadi ia berjalan mendekati Akashi. Hanya saja, respon yang Akashi berikan membuat langkahnya berhenti. Pangeran muda itu buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan merapat ke sisi kanan Yukimaru. Kuroko bilang, kalau ada hal mencurigakan, ia harus berteriak. Apa ini termasuk dalam hal mencurigakan?

Tentu saja anak kecil di depannya bingung. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping beberapa derajat sambil bertanya, "Kamu takut, ya?"

"Tetsuya- _nii_ bilang, kalau ada orang mencurigakan aku harus berteriak. Daiki- _nii_ bilang aku harus hati-hati selama di kota."

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata bocah bertudung di depannya membuat anak berambut coklat itu sebal. Ia langsung berkacak pinggang dan nada suaranya meninggi lagi. "Kamu ini apaan, sih? Dari tadi blabla- _nii_ bilang—blabla- _nii_ bilang! Anak manja, ya?!"

Kalimat itu tentu mampu melukai harga diri bocah sembilan tahun.

"Aku tidak manja, kok! Kata Shintarou- _nii_ —" Akashi bungkam di detik berikutnya.

"Nah! Diucap lagi 'kan!"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Akashi. Tapi tentu bocah berambut coklat tak akan sadar karena hampir setengah wajah Akashi ditutupi bayang-bayang dari tudung kepala yang ia gunakan.

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luar, anak itu mungkin sama usianya dengan Akashi. Tinggi mereka hanya berbeda sedikit dimana anak itu memang lebih tinggi. Tubuhnya agak kurus—meski tidak sekecil tubuh Akashi. Dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ dan rambut cepak bewarna senada. Di beberapa bagian kulitnya, Akashi bisa melihat beberapa gores luka disana. Entah luka yang didapat saat bermain atau apa—Akashi kecil tak terlalu penasaran. Satu-satunya yang menarik memang sosis bakar yang masih terselip di tangan kanannya.

GLEKK—! Saat meliriknya, Akashi menelan ludah.

Sepertinya anak itu paham. Ia kembali menyodorkan sosis ditangannya. "Kamu mau 'kan? Nih, beli. Satunya hanya sepuluh Yen. Murah, kok."

Pangeran kecil itupun menggeleng. Ia harus memegang teguh janjinya kepada Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Huh, dasar keras kepala!" Anak itu langsung menggigit sosis ditangannya besar-beras dan menelannya cepat. "Humm~ Enak banget~"

Sebal. Akashi sebal!

"Ada apa ini?"

DEG—!

"Tetsuya- _nii_!"

Kedangan Kuroko membuat kedua bocah itu sama-sama menoleh. Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakang si anak berambut coklat dengan tangan penuh dengan beberapa kantung yang entah apa isinya. Maniknya menatap penasaran si bocah yang memandang Kuroko takut (seolah ia baru saja tertangkap basah tengah menindas anak yang lebih kecil).

Akashi berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan bersembunyi di balik kaki-kaki pemuda itu. Tentu saja gestur itu membuat Kuroko semakin penasaran. Dari yang ia lihat tadi, kedua bocah ini memang tampak saling adu argumentasi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan si bocah asing sampai-sampai Pangeran kecilnya berlindung di balik tungkai kaki?

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Tidak!" Anak asing itu buru-buru menjawab. "Tadi kulihat dia makan roti gandum. Kata Ibu, kita harus makan daging untuk menambah protein hewani di tubuh jadi aku berusaha menjual dagangan Ayah kepadanya. Tapi dia menolak. Padahal dia kelihatan banget mau sosis bakar ini!" Kembali digigitnya sosis ditangan lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Akashi dengan maksud mengejek bocah itu.

Kening Akashi mengkerut semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Belum paham benar dengan duduk permasalahan disana, Kuroko menundukkan badan agar tingginya dengan Akashi sejajar. "Apa Pangeran mau mencoba sosis bakarnya?" bisik Kuroko.

Kali ini Akashi tidak menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Kuroko paham apa maksudnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu kembali berdiri. Ditatap lagi si bocah asing sambil tersenyum. "Hei, Tuan Kecil, apa Ayahmu yang menjual sosis bakar itu?"

"Iya! Enak banget, loh!"

Polos sekali anak itu, membuat Kuroko merasa lucu sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ah, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan anak ini," Kuroko menunduk sedikit agar bisa memberi ruang bagi Akashi untuk keluar, "Seijuurou."

Kini kedua anak itu saling melempar tatapan tanpa suara.

"Nah, boleh kami ke kedaimu?"

Segera senyum lebar menghias di wajah kecil Ogiwara Shigehiro. "Ayo, Kakak! Sini aku antar! Dijamin ketagihan! Sosis bakar buatan Ayah itu paling enak se-Yuuh-toh!"

~OoOoOoO~

Matahari masih belum terbenam tapi kedua mata Akashi rasanya sudah sangat berat dan memaksa untuk dipejamkan. Pertama, karena ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kedua, karena sepanjang siang ia sama sekali tidak tidur siang karena berada di kota. Terakhir, karena di kota tadi ia bermain dengan seorang anak bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro selama menunggu Kuroko selesai berbelanja.

"Satu burung terbang ke langit, hinggap di dahan bercuit-cuit. Aku duduk dengan temanku, menghitung jumlah awan di langit. Satu, dua, tiga, semua menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga, hari ini indah…" Sepanjang jalan pulang, lagu sederhana itu yang terus dilantunkan oleh Akashi. Lagu yang baru dipelajarinya dari Ogiwara tadi siang.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan sambil mengendarai Yukimaru perlahan.

"Hari ini Anda bersenang-senang, Pangeran?"

"Ung!" Akashi mengangguk. "Aku sudah janji, nanti kalau Tetsuya- _nii_ ke kota aku akan ikut dan membeli sosis bakar di kedai paman Ogiwara lagi. Shigehiro bilang nanti akan dikasih bonus. Aku senang…"

"Baguslah kalau Anda senang…"

Angin sore semilir menerpa tubuh mereka yang mulai memasuki hutan Kokonose. Seketika keriangan Akashi pudar ditelan hutan yang sunyi-senyap.

"Kenapa Anda mendadak diam, Pangeran?"

Anak kecil itu menempelkan tubuhnya di dekat leher Yukimaru. Menenggelamkan wajah di surai putih kuda jantan tersebut. Mata Akashi terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang manik _crimson_ indah miliknya.

"Di hutan sepi sekali… Sepanjang yang aku dengar hanya gemuruh dedaunan ketika angin bertiup atau suara hewan."

Hati Kuroko tersentil mendengar pengakuan Akashi kecil tersebut.

"Tetsuya- _nii_ ~ Kapan Tetsuya- _nii_ pergi ke kota lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Mungkin…" Pemuda itu memberi jeda sejenak, "tiga hari lagi." Ia harap ia tidak berbohong.

Akashi segera duduk tegap dan menoleh ke belakang. "Aku ikut. Aku mau main dengan Shigehiro lagi. Boleh 'kan?"

Bagaimana caranya memusnahkan pendar bahagia di sepasang manik indah itu?

Kuroko tentu tak akan tega.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tiga hari lagi kita kembali ke kota."

"Yeah! Terima kasih Tetsuya- _nii_!" Anak itu kembali memeluk Yukimaru. "Kau dengar, Yukimaru? Aku akan bertemu Shigehiro lagi nanti… Aku tidak sabar. Hari ini juga aku bawa sosis bakar sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Daiki- _nii_ , Atsushi- _nii_ , Shintarou- _nii_ dan Ryouta- _nii_! Tetsuya- _nii_ akan bantu jelaskan ke Atsushi- _nii_ kalau makanan ini aman. Enak juga. Hari ini hebat banget pokoknya~"

Senyum Kuroko terlukis pasti di wajah datarnya. Satu tangannya langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Akashi penuh sayang.

Suatu saat nanti… Ia ingin Pangeran kecil nan manis itu mencicip betapa menyenangkannya hidup berbaur dengan manusia lain tanpa rasa canggung. Semoga kelak Pangeran muda itu bisa lepas dari takdir yang membelenggunya…

Semoga…

.

.

 _To be continued~_

 _._

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Ohisashiburi_ ~ ^^

Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat one-shot tapi kok agaknya susah yaa~ Aku tengah kesulitan membuat one-shot mungkin. Tapi meski ini bagian multi-chapter, fanfiksi ini tak akan makan banyak chapter, kok. Btw, genre awal memang friendship - adventure. Mungkin kalau ada sedikit hint sho-ai nyempil dimaklumi karena author adalah seorang _fujoshi_ ~ ^^a

 _At least,_ terima kasih bagi siapapun yang telah mampir membaca. :)

Salam,

InfiKiss


	2. Chapter 2

_Nah… Kini akhirnya sang pangeran kecil pun memiliki seorang teman baru._

 _Tapi tentu saja ceritaku masih belum selesai. Bukankah tak akan pernah menyenangkan jika sebuah cerita tidak dibumbui dengan kesedihan…?_

.

 _ **THE LITTLE PRINCE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

— _ **fanfiction presented by InfiKiss—**_

 _ **Rated : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **~Maaf jikalau pengkarakteran di fanfiksi ini sedikit OOC dan typos~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DUA**_

 _ **Hanya Sebuah Janji Sederhana**_

 _ **.**_

Suara derap sepasang langkah kaki sudah menjadi musik pengiring rumah kayu yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan Kokonose tersebut. Berisik dan riuh, meski pelaku sebenarnya hanyalah satu dan masih begitu muda. Tapi…bukankah anak-anak memang belum diharuskan belajar untuk menjadi tenang setiap saat? Jadi jangan salahkan pangeran kecil itu jika jam setengah delapan pagi ulahnya sudah cukup mengganggu empat orang penghuni rumah kayu yang lainnya.

BRAKK—! Pintu menuju dapur terbuka lebar dengan cukup keras. Mengesampingkan etika ketika berada di dalam ruangan atau etika saat membuka pintu.

"Pagi!" Sapaan riang pun terdengar di udara.

Semua mata yang ada di dapur segera jatuh ke satu sosok bertubuh mungil yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri pria paling tinggi di dalam dapur. Sungguh kontras tinggi badan yang sangat menakjubkan. Seratus dua puluh sentimeter melawan dua ratus tiga sentimeter. Kise saat itu tengah sibuk menata beberapa batang bunga di dalam pot untuk diletakan di atas meja makan, Midorima asyik membaca buku sambil menunggu sarapan, sedangkan Aomine duduk di lantai sambil merapikan peralatan berpedangnya.

"Pagi, Atsushi- _nii_!" Akashi berseru senang.

"Wah~ Wah~ Masih jam setengah delapan dan Pangeran sudah penuh semangat." Kise yang menyahut sambil menopangkan dagu di meja makan. "Ada apa?"

Sepasang biji mata merah delima itu menatap Kise intens. Dapat ditemukan pendaran bahagia dari sana. "Tentu saja. Karena hari ini Atsushi- _nii_ akan membuatkanku _croissant_ sebagai _snack_ dan sup tofu untuk sarapan. Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia, Ryouta- _nii_?!" Si kecil langsung menarik-narik apron yang dikenakan pria tertinggi yang masih berdiri di sampingnya tanpa suara. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari si rambut ungu yang kelihatan tersenyum tipis meski tak memandanginya.

"Atsushi- _nii_ ~"

"Ya.. Ya.." Murasakibara Atsushi—Koki Kerajaan Rakuzan yang ditugaskan hidup mendampingi sang pangeran kecil—berjongkok di samping Akashi. Telapak tangan lebarnya ditangkupkan persis di atas kepala berambut merah tersebut sambil menelengkan kepala. Meski senyum tipis masih terpasang, sepasang manik berwarna _amethyst_ itu tampak malas. Memang begitu karakteristiknya.

Akashi mengulas senyum lebar. "Jadi… Apa sudah matang?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Aka-chin—"

Sepasang _topaz_ milik Kise mendelik. "Hei—lagi-lagi tidak sopan. Kau harus memanggilnya pangeran, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Heeh~ Merepotkan banget, sih~ Aka-chin jawab pertanyaanku dulu, lah~"

"Dan jangan gunakan kata-kata tidak formal, Murasakibara." Midorima Shintarou menambahkan.

Tapi si koki ungu itu memang satu-satunya orang yang tak mau mendengarkan siapapun disekitarnya. Bahkan omelan Midorima yang paling galak pun tak pernah ia gubris. Sekarang pun begitu, dibanding menanggapi Kise atau Midorima, manik ungunya kembali bersiborok dengan _crimson_ indah milik sang pangeran kecil yang juga tak mempedulikan kedua pengawalnya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hari ini _croissant_ -nya untuk apa, Aka-chin? Bukannya tidak ada kelas berburu ke hutan dengan Kise-chin?"

"Bukan untuk bekal ke hutan. Tapi untuk ke kota!"

"Kota?"

Akashi mengangguk sekali. "Aku mau lihat _croissant_ -nya! Sedang di panggang 'kan?"

Murasakibara segera menggendong tubuh Akashi dan kembali berdiri, kemudian mendudukan bocah kecil itu di pinggir _kitchen set_. Sepasang bola mata merah delimanya menatap takjub ke balik panggangan dimana ia melihat _beberapa_ croissant tengah dibakar. Warna kulit rotinya sudah mulai kecoklatan dan samar cuping hidung Akashi mampu mengendus aroma manis dari balik kaca alat pemanggang.

Cengiran ala anak-anak mampir di wajahnya. Akashi cilik menelan ludah, tak sabar ingin mencicipi.

"Araa~" Seolah bisa membaca pola pikir sang pangeran muda, Murasakibara langsung terkekeh pelan dan mengacak helaian _scarlet_ di kepala Akashi. Kepala ia tundukkan, lalu diletakkan tepat di pundak kecil sang pangeran, "tapi jangan makan sekarang, Aka-chin~ Aka-chin masih harus sarapan dulu. Kalau tidak, nanti si Mido-chin marahnya ke aku.. Itu ngerepotin banget, deh.."

Midorima yang tadi tengah duduk sambil membaca buku langsung mendelikkan sepasang manik _emerald_ nya. "Apa katamu- _nodayo_?"

"Bukan apa-apa- _nodayo_ ~" Alih-alih takut, ia malah menirukan gaya bicara Midorima.

Akashi kecil langsung terkikik geli mendengar perdebatan tidak jelas kedua pengawalnya. Jangan lupakan Kise dan Aomine yang juga mati-matian menahan tawa karena tidak mau ditarik ke dalam arus pertengkaran itu.

"Ah—" Tawa Akashi terhenti. "Mana Tetsuya- _nii_?"

Keheningan segera mengisi penuh seluruh ruangan. Keempat manik berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain seolah tengah menyinkronisasikan jawaban mereka dengan cara bertukar pikiran. Ah, jika saja mereka memang bisa melakukannya mungkin akan lebih mudah.

Tentu saja aksi saling pandang itu disadari pangeran.

"Mana Tetsuya- _nii_? Hari ini Tetsuya- _nii_ janji mau mengajakku ke kota lagi untuk menemui Shigehiro.."

"Ah, itu…" Kise berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk menurunkannya dari atas _kitchen set_. Setelah Akashi berdiri di lantai, Kise langsung menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Akashi sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Hari ini Kurokocchi ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali Kurokocchi sudah berangkat."

Mau tidak mau harus jujur.

Kedua mata Akashi mengerjap. "Pergi?"

"Hu'uh… Jadi, hari ini Pangeran dan aku akan pergi belajar berburu di hutan, ya?"

"Tapi 'kan Tetsuya- _nii_ sudah janji!"

Ah, inilah yang membuat orang dewasa kadang harus menghela nafas kalau menghadapi anak-anak.

"Nah, karena itulah—"

"Tetsuya- _nii_ sudah janji!"

Aomine dan Midorima saling menghela nafas. Berdamai dengan anak kecil yang sudah merasa dikhianati itu lebih sulit daripada harus berdamai dengan gadis yang baru saja diselingkuhi.

"Tetsuya- _nii_ sudah janji!"

Beberapa saat berikutnya yang mengisi rumah sederhana adalah rengekan Akashi…

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Hayo loh, Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin ngambek tuh~"

Kuroko mengerutkan kening sembari mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Akashi yang ia buka sedikit. Tampak jelas sosok mungil itu sudah bergelung rapat dibalik selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur. Kata Kise, sekitar sepuluh menit lalu gumpalan selimut itu masih bergerak-gerak sambil terisak pelan. Tapi akhirnya tangisannya berhenti yang berarti bahwa anak kecil itu sudah tertidur—sudah jam delapan malam juga lagipula. Akashi muda tak pernah terjaga sampai diatas jam delapan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan murni salah Kuroko juga. Ia memang berjanji kepada Akashi akan mengajaknya ke kota untuk menemui Ogiwara. Sejak minggu lalu, keduanya menjadi rutin masuk ke Kota Yuuh-toh untuk menemui Ogiwara Shigehiro—sahabat baru si pangeran. Dan hari ini Akashi sudah berjanji akan menemui temannya sambil membawakan _croissant_ terenak buatan Murasakibara.

Tapi siapa duga kalau semalam Kuroko mendapat kabar bahwa sang raja ingin menemuinya. Dikarenakan jarak antara kerajaan dengan hutan Kokonose cukup jauh, jadi ia harus berkuda sejak pagi-pagi buta dan terpaksa membatalkan janji tanpa menunggu Akashi terbangun.

Yang berujung mendapat omelan Midorima karena Akashi ngambek tidak mau ikut belajar seharian ini.

Setelah mengecek keadaan sang pangeran, kini kelima pengawal itupun berkumpul di ruang makan. Aomine duduk sambil mengelap mata pedangnya hingga berkilauan. Kuroko sudah mengambil kursi di samping Kise yang sudah menyiapkan segelas susu _vanilla_ untuknya. Murasakibara asyik memakan camilan. Sedangkan Midorima sibuk membaca buku sebagai bahan pengajaran esok hari.

"Nah," Aomine menjadi yang pertama membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, "jadi apa yang Yang Mulia katakan kepadamu, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menyesap susunya sejenak dan menatap lurus ke atas permukaan meja. Hanya dengan tanggapan seperti itu saja cukup menarik perhatian keempat pemuda yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Kurokocchi? Hal buruk kah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran?"

Pemuda itupun mengangguk sambil menghela nafas. Gelas yang kini terisi setengah didorong menjauh dan Kuroko kini menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Raja awalnya memang hanya menanyakan perkembangan Pangeran hingga sejauh ini seperti biasa. Perihal pelajaran tata negara, budaya dan sosial juga ilmu pedang dan ketangkasannya ketika berburu. Tapi akhirnya ia menanyakan hubungan Pangeran dengan lagenda itu…"

"Raja masih mempercayainya…" Midorima bergumam.

"Sebenenarnya bukan Yang Mulia yang masih khawatir masalah lagenda itu… Tapi para petinggi kerajaan yang penasaran. Jikalau mitos itu memang nyata…" Suara Kuroko ditelan begitu saja ke tenggorokan. Sepasang _teal_ jernih itu bergerak gelisah karena membayangkan hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

Semuanya pun terdiam.

"Ah, kalau pun mitos itu benar—meski aku sendiri tidak percaya. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja- _nodayo_." Sepertinya Midorima berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Kuroko. "Asalkan kita tetap ada bersamanya dan menjaganya. Bahkan hingga puluhan tahun ke depan pun, jika harus terus tinggal di dalam hutan Kokonose, aku sudah berjanji akan tetap mendampinginya."

Murasakibara tersenyum diam-diam. "Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik ucapannya. Iya 'kan, Mido-chin?" Dan dehaman gusar seolah menjadi jawaban Midorima untuk Murasakibara.

"Jadi," Kise mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan, "Kurokocchi tenang saja. Kita semua akan melindungi Pangeran hingga tetes darah terakhir yang kita miliki. Bahkan jika mitos itu terjadi…kita sudah bersumpah akan membawa Pangeran pergi jauh dari negri ini. Jauh ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun mengenal statusnya sebagai Pangeran Negara Rakuzan."

Dalam duduknya, Aomine tersenyum membenarkan. "Kita adalah orang-orang yang akan membebaskan Seijuurou dari takdir konyol yang mengikatnya. Jadi kau tak perlu pasang wajah cemas seperti itu, Tetsu.."

Manik Kuroko menatap lurus sepasang safir gelap milik Aomine. Tersenyum lega, lalu mengangguk. "Benar. Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir. Besok pun aku harus pergi pagi-pagi buta untuk masuk ke wilayah kerajaan. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus sebagai informan kerajaan. Jadi…" Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeuarkan secarik kertas dari saku untuk diserahkan kepada Kise.

"Apa ini, Kurokocchi?"

"Tadi, ketika melewati Kota Yuuh-toh, aku sengaja menemui Ogiwara-kun untuk mengatakan bahwa mungkin hari ini Pangeran tak akan datang ke kota. Lalu anak itu menitipkan ini kepadaku untuk Pangeran." Kuroko menatap Kise sambil tersenyum. "Kise-kun, tolong berikan ini kepada Pangeran besok, juga sampaikan permintaan maafku untuknya."

Dibalik lensa kacamata minusnya, Midorima melirik antusias meski tak begitu tampak kelihatan. "Ogiwara Shigehiro, ya…"

Sebenarnya… Semuanya pun penasaran seperti apa anak kecil yang berhasil menjadi sahabat pertama pangeran mereka.

"Oke." Kini Aomine berdiri setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kedua pedang baja miliknya sudah bersih dan masuk kembali ke sarung pedang masing-masing ukurannya. "Besok bocah itu ada pelajaran denganku. Akan kuubah menjadi kelas bebas dan kuantar ia ke Yuuh-toh. Bagaimana, Midorima? Kau mengizinkan?"

"Akan menyulitkan kalau Pangeran kembali tantrum dan tidak mau belajar kalau tahu Kuroko kembali tidak ada ketika ia bangun. Jadi…aku izinkan. Kelasku besok pun akan kubebaskan sehingga kalian bisa ke kota dengan lebih aman. Meski sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak setuju kalau Pangeran ke kota dengan orang sepertimu, Aomine."

"Hieh~ Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Midorima… Ckck~"

Kise beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa, Kise-chin?"

Pemuda itu menatap lurus langit malam yang masih diekspos bebas karena jendela dapur belum ditutup rapat. Seperti hewan liar, Kise menikmati terpaan angin di kulit wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dua detik cukup, hingga ia kembali membuka mata dan sepasang _topaz_ jernih itu tampak gelisah.

"Kurasa besok hujan deras akan turun, Aominecchi…"

~OoOoOoOoO~

 _ **Untuk Seijuurou :**_

 _ **Nggak apa kalau nggak jadi ke kota hari ini. Aku nggak marah, kok.. Kuroko-san bilang besok sebagai gantinya kamu kesini 'kan? Jadi aku tunggu yaa di tempat kita biasa bermain itu, loh~ :D**_

 _ **Ogiwara Shigehiro.**_

Manik _crimson_ itu jelas berbinar-binar hanya karena sebuah surat sederhana tersebut. Bukan karena artinya hari ini ia akan ke kota, bukan juga karena pengirimnya Ogiwara. Tapi ia begitu bahagia dan berdebar-debar karena surat tersebut merupakan surat pertama yang diberikan untuknya. Selama ini, setiap kali Kuroko datang dari kota, sesekali ia akan membawakan surat yang entah ditunjukkan untuk Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, atau Midorima. Karenanya Akashi kecil kadang pun merasa iri. Ia juga ingin mendapat surat entah dari siapa. Tapi ia ingat, seorang pangeran tak boleh merajuk hanya karena ingin mendapat surat jadi Akashi diam saja.

Ketika sepucuk surat dari Ogiwara datang, barulah keempat pengawalnya kembali sadar bahwa pangeran muda itu begitu membutuhkan teman. Bukan berarti mereka gagal menjadi teman Akashi. Anak itu membutuhkan orang seumur yang bisa diajak bermain, bertengkar atau untuk sekedar bersenda gurau.

Pangeran kecil mereka kesepian meski ia tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Daiki- _nii_ , jadi hari ini kita akan ke kota 'kan?"

"Humm…" Sebelum menjawab, Aomine harus melirik Kise sekilas. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang berdiri cukup menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu enggan. Barulah Aomine menatap Akashi kembali, "Kurasa… Aku masih harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Midorima."

Di tempatnya berada, Kise berbalik badan dan bersandar di kusen jendela. Dari sana ia tak lelah memperhatikan lukisan langit yang tersaji. Sepasa _topaz_ jernih miliknya sebenarnya tampak ragu namun ia tak berani mengatakan apapun di depan pangeran kecil mereka.

Sebagai seorang pemburu kerajaan yang telah professional, Kise terbiasa membaca keadaan cuaca. Sejak semalam ia bisa merasakan angin dingin yang membawa uap air berhembus lembut dari arah selatan. Cuaca langit pagi ini dimana berwarna biru cerah tanpa sebersit pun awan menghias seolah membenarkan tebakan Kise bahwa hujan deras mungkin akan mengguyur wilayah mereka. Kisa hanya masih belum bisa menebak apakah hujan ini akan turun sore, malam atau mungkin besok paginya. Karenanya ia tak bisa bicara terlalu banyak.

"Kurasa tidak masalah- _nodayo_ ," Kedatangan Midorima yang masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa keranjang berisi selimut yang baru selesai dicuci pun mematahkan pandangan mereka sebelumnya. Selain Kise, kini Aomine dan Akashi menatap pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Jadi," Aomine ragu, "tak apa?"

"Kalaupun hujan, kau bisa berteduh. Yang jadi masalah jikalau hujan turun sore atau petang sebelum kalian kembali. Akan sangat berbahaya jika menembus hutan Kokonose dalam kondisi hujan deras."

"Aku pun berpikir untuk menginap di kota malam ini jika hujan memang akan menghambat kepulangan kami. Tapi…" Aomine kembali menatap Akashi yang memandanginya tak mengerti. Lalu melirik Midorima lagi. "Apa tidak akan jadi masalah?"

"Asalkan tak ada yang mengenali identitasnya sebagai pangeran, kurasa tak masalah- _nodayo_."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Akashi berulang kali menatap Aomine dan Midorima bergantian ketika mereka saling betukar pendapat. Pangeran muda itu berpikir. Ia sadar bahwa kali ini ia tengah bersikap sedikit—atau banyak—lebih egois dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi itu pun karena Akashi tak mau membuat Ogiwara kecewa jika ia kembali membatalkan janji. Bukankah Midorima yang mengajarkan bahwa laki-laki tak boleh menarik kembali ucapannya?

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Akashi kembali bertanya kenapa identitasnya harus begitu dirahasiakan. Dulu, ketika dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh para pengawalnya, Akashi tak pernah mendengar cerita tentang anggota kerajaan yang harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Jika sudah berpikir begini, Akashi mau tak mau akan menerka bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui orang lain. Lalu ketika pikiran ini terbesit di benak, secara refleks Akashi akan menyentuh helaian rambut merah miliknya.

Sejak dulu, ketika ke kota, Akashi harus selalu memakai tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan. Pernah sekali, ketika ia ke kota bersama Kuroko dan ia melepas tudung kepalanya karena gerah. Saat itu Kuroko dengan panik langsung memeluk Akashi dan buru-buru memakaikan kembali tudung kepadanya. Akashi masih ingat bagaimana tatapan mata Kuroko setelahnya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam kesekeliling bahkan sempat sekali-duakali menyentuh pedang yang bertengger manis di pinggang sebagai bentuk ancamana atau kewaspadaan.

Jadi Akashi tak pernah lagi melepas tudung kepalanya apapun yang terjadi. Air muka Kuroko cukup menjelaskan bahwa ketika Akashi membuka tudung kepala, maka akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka. Akashi cukup pintar untuk memahaminya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga ia hidup dan besar jauh di dalam hutan Kokonose. Ada yang salah dengannya sehingga sekalipun tak pernah ada anggota kerajaan yang datang membesuk selain kelima pengawalnya. Ada yang salah—meski Akashi tidak tahu apa itu.

"…shi… Akashi!"

DEG—!

"I-iya?" Akashi terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga ketika ia sadari, wajah Aomine sudah berada satu garis dengan wajahnya. "Daiki- _nii_?"

"Kau melamun, Bocah…"

"Ah, maaf…"

Midorima sudah berada disamping Akashi—menunduk untuk menyamaratakan tinggi badan mereka. Meski pemuda satu ini lebih sering memasang wajah dingin tanpa senyum, bukan berarti Midorima tipikal seseorang yang galak. Dan Akashi selalu senang kalau Midorima sudah tersenyum kepadanya karena itu berarti akan ada hal bagus yang ia katakan.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Pangeran. Kau sudah semakin besar. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, kau tak boleh membahayakan siapapun. Kau harus tetap memakai tudung kepalamu meskipun Aomine berada disisimu sekalipun." Telapak tangan besar Midorima mampir di puncak kepala Akashi. "Laki-laki harus bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya sendiri."

Lagi-lagi petuah yang ia dapat langsung meresap ke dalam hati.

Senyum Akashi merekah manis. Ini artinya Midorima sudah memberikan izin padanya untuk pergi ke kota.

"Siap!" Bocah kecil itu langsung memeluk Midorima erat. Mengalungkan kedua lengan kecilnya mengelilingi leher Midorima. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan tidak akan membuat Daiki- _nii_ kerepotan apalagi mengundang bahaya." Ujarnya masih dengan mengalungkan lengannya. Sepasang bola mata merahnya bersiborok lurus dengan _emerald_ milik Midorima. "Aku bersumpah atas nama Pangeran dari Negeri Rakuzan; Akashi Seijuurou hari ini akan menjadi anak baik yang membuat semuanya tenang."

Pemandangan itu jelas mengundang senyum bahagia di wajah Kise, Aomine dan Midorima.

Anak kecil satu ini memang pusat dari kehidupan mereka sekarang… Apapun yang terjadi, mereka pasti akan menjaga senyum itu untuk terus menghiasi wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimanapun caranya.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mungkin setelah sembilan tahun meninggalkan kerajaan, hanya Kuroko satu-satunya yang masih sering bolak-balik masuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan untuk menemui sang raja. Karena bagaimanapun, ia yang diberikan tugas sebagai informan resmi raja. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah mata pena sang raja untuk mereka yang kini tinggal di hutan Kokonose. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Kuroko tak pernah merasa nyaman jika masuk ke kerajaan. Tatapan menghujam yang ia dapat dari semua petinggi istana sungguh menyebalkan. Jangan lupakan pertanyaan yang tak jarang akan diberondong kepadanya.

Di aula utama istana, dimana ada dua kursi kebesaran sang raja dan ratu, pemuda berambut _teal_ itu sudah berlutut hormat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Salam sejahtera kepada Yang Mulia Negeri Rakuzan. Semoga Anda senantiasa diberikan kesehatan dan panjang umur. Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya, hari ini datang menghadap dengan segala kerendahan hati dan jiwa."

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari pria dewasa yang duduk di kursinya. Ia mengangkat tangan dengan ekspresi santai. Sepasang _onyx_ jernih itu tak pupus memperhatikan pemuda bertubuh kecil yang ada dihadapannya. "Angkat wajahmu, Kuroko. Kau kupersilahkan untuk berdiri."

"Terima kasih atas kerendahan hati Yang Mulia." Kuroko mengangguk, lalu beranjak berdiri. Barulah kini _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap lurus mata sang raja.

"Jadi…" Raja membuka suara kembali. Tatapannya ramah, lembut, namun entah kenapa Kuroko selalu menemukan kekosongan dikedua _onyx_ tersebut. Entah ia merasa kesepian karena mendiang isteri yang telah tiada juga harus merasakan berpisah dengan putera semata-wayangnya. Atau karena hal lain.

Pria itu berdiri. Jubah kebesaran warna emas miliknya terjubai hingga menyentuh lantai. "Aku ingin laporan tentang hal ini. Seseorang prajurit istana mengatakan sudah beberapa kali Pangeran datang ke Yuuh-toh dan bermain dengan rakyat biasa. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepadaku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menelan ludah. Raja mereka memang peka.

Dengan segala kesopanan, Kuroko membungkukkan badan. "Saya mohon maaf atas keteledoran saya dalam melindungi Pangeran. Tapi kabar itu benar adanya. Beberapa kali saya datang ke Kota Yuuh-toh dengan membawa Pangeran ikut serta."

"Humm~" Raja bergumam, "dan anak ini…Ogiwara Shigehiro. Apa dia tahu status Seijuurou sebagai Pangeran?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kami selalu menjaga identitas Pangeran selama masuk ke dalam kota untuk melindunginya."

"Menarik…"

Kuroko kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Keningnya mengkerut karena tak bisa menebak apa yang tergambar di wajah sang raja. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menggosok dagu. Matanya menatap ke sudut lain bagian dalam istana seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apapun yang ia rencanakan, Kuroko hanya berharap tak ada hubungannya dengan pangeran .

"Kalau begitu…persiapkan segalanya."

"H-huh? Maaf, Yang Mulia. Maksud Anda?"

"Persiapkan Seijuurou. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku mengunjungi puteraku."

DEG—!

"Minggu depan, aku akan datang ke hutan Kokonose untuk menemuinya."

"Tapi—"

"Kau membantahku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

GLEK—! Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Aku…sudah begitu merindukannya." Sang raja menolehkan wajah ke arah sebuah lukisan besar yang terpasang di dinding istana. Lukisan yang menggambarkan dirinya dan sang ratu yang tengah menggendong bayi kecil yang berbungkus selimut untuk melindungi warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

Sepasang _onyx_ miiknya meneduh. Sekarang Kuroko paham kenapa mata itu selalu tampak kosong. Ia juga sama seperti Akashi, meski belum pernah bertemu satu kalipun sejak anak itu dilahirkan, mereka berdua sudah saling merindu satu sama lain. Ikatan darah lebih kental daripada air. Hanya saja Kuroko juga cemas karena sang raja tak mungkin datang sendirian ke hutan Kokonose. Wajar jika ada satu atau dua dewan istana yang mendampinginya.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Kuroko menatap lurus sosok sang raja. Rambut hitam dibalik mahkota kerajaan itu…berbeda sekali dengan rambut merah milik Akashi. Jika saja anak itu terlahir normal seperti anak lainnya. Atau seandainya lagenda konyol itu tak pernah ada. Mungkin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Yang Mulia," Kuroko memecah keheningan dan mendapat perhatian lagi dari sang raja.

"Ya?"

"Ketika Anda datang mengunjungi Pangeran…bawalah tofu."

"Tofu?" Kening Sang Raja mengkerut. "Kenapa tofu?"

Untuk jawaban berikutnya, senyum tulus terukir di wajah Kuroko. "Karena Pangeran sangat menyukai tofu." Menceritakan satu kelemahan orang lain bukan dosa—Kuroko tahu. Jadi mungkin ini akan menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan Akashi yang utuh. Hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko harapkan.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Disini senang, disana senang, dimana-mana hatiku senang… Nananana~"

Mana bisa Aomine menahan senyum ketika bocah sembilan tahun yang duduk di hadapannya saat berkuda tak henti bernyanyi lagu anak-anak. Memang, anak-anak seusia Akashi seharusnya tidak bertingkah sekekanakkan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perlakuan spesial yang ia dapatkan dari lima pemuda dewasa yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri membuat Akashi kecil menjadi anak yang terkadang egois dan manja. Jadi tak jarang ia akan bersikap begitu kekanakkan seperti sekarang meski Akashi sendiri tak akan mau mengakuinya.

Anak-anak selalu diizinkan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan cara keras kepala bukan?

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal 'kan, Bocah?"

"Tidak ada! Sudah kucek sepuluh kali dan semua lengkap—uhh!" Akashi tersentak saat angin menerbangkan tudung yang melindungi kepalanya. Buru-buru ia menahan dan memakainya lagi, kemudian menengadah untuk menatap sudut wajah Aomine dari bawah. "Daiki- _nii_ …"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Daiki- _nii_ mau repot-repot mengantarku ke kota hari ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Satu tangan yang tadi memegang kekang tali kuda, sejenak mampir ke puncak kepala Akashi untuk mengacak rambut merahnya. "Kenapa, yaa? Karena kau akan merajuk lagi ke Tetsu."

Akashi nyengir. "Iya… Aku berencana mau ngambek sama Tetsuya- _nii_ …"

"Dasar anak nakal!" Kali ini jitakan yang dihadiahkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, namun Akashi justru tertawa riang karenanya.

Aroma hutan sudah semakin meninggalkan mereka. Sejak lima belas menit lalu mereka akhirnya keluar dari perbatasan hutan Kokonose dan sudah semakin mendekati gerbang Kota Yuuh-toh. Dalam perjalanannya, Aomine terus mengingat pesan Kise yang mengatakan soal hujan lebat yang mungkin turun hari ini. Aomine memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam seperti Kise, saat itu ia bisa mendengar suara gemuruh yang datangnya jauh dari arah langit.

Pemuda itu pun menengadahkan kepala. Langit masih biru cerah namun angin sepertinya tak lagi bertiup kencang. Awan gelap yang akan tiba di kota akan mampir cukup lama jika angin enggan turut serta datang. Mungkin mereka memang akan menginap di kota hari ini.

"Daiki- _nii_ ," panggilan Akashi kembali membuat Aomine teralih.

"Ya?"

"Daiki- _nii_ sangat memperhatikan Tetsuya- _nii_ 'kan?"

Kening Aomine mengkerut. "Tentu saja.. Karena dia adikku—meski kami saudara tiri, ia tetap satu darah denganku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Bocah? Kau lapar, ya?"

Akashi tak menganggap itu sebagai lelucon kali ini. Manik _crimson_ nya menatap lurus jalan setapak di depannya hingga ia yakin gerbang Yuuh-toh sebentar lagi akan tampak di depan mata. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tapi dengan posisi seperti ini, ia tahu Aomine tak akan mampu membaca air mukanya.

"Keluarga itu…" Kalimatnya dilontarkan pelan sekali, namun masih cukup bisa terjangkau dendang telinga Aomine. "Sepertinya asyik yaa kalau punya Adik…"

Bukan itu yang sebenarnya mau Akashi katakan.

"Aku beruntung punya lima kakak yang hebat seperti Daiki- _nii_ , Tetsuya- _nii_ , Atsushi- _nii_ , Ryouta- _nii_ dan Shintarou- _nii_. Ketika mengenal Shigehiro, rasanya lucu sekali. Seperti punya adik yang beda usianya dekat sekali denganku."

Ia berbohong. Ia tak mau membuat Aomine cemas jika mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sejak kecil, ia sudah belajar membaca situasi. Setiap kali ia membahas soal keluarganya sendiri, ia tahu ekspresi kelima pengawalnya akan berubah meski tak terlalu kelihatan. Jadi Akashi ingin menyerah bertanya. Cukup baginya jika kelima pengawal itu akan terus hidup bersamanya. Akashi tidak butuh orang tua yang membiarkannya hidup di dalam hutan dan tak pernah sekalipun datang mengunjungi. Meski statusnya yang merupakan Pangeran Negeri Rakuzan… Akashi sendiri tak pernah memandang dirinya sebagai pangeran.

Ia hanyalah Akashi Seijuurou. Anak sembilan tahun yang menyayangi kelima pengawalnya.

Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau punya adik, huh?"

"Mauuu~"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Midorima… Mungkin hatinya tergerak untuk menikahi seorang wanita dan memberikan adik kepadamu." Godanya jenaka sambil tertawa.

Akashi mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau…"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Habisnya Ryouta- _nii_ bilang, ketika kita menikah dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi, itu artinya kita akan menghabiskan sisa hidup kita dengannya. Kalau Shintarou- _nii_ menikah, nanti Shintarou- _nii_ akan meninggalkanku dan semuanya. Jadi aku tidak mau…"

"Jadi kau lebih rela kalau kakak-kakakmu ini membujang seumur hidup, begitu?" Aomine benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Membujang? Apa itu, Daiki- _nii_?"

"Lupakan!" Lagi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Akashi sambil terkikik geli sendiri.

Telapak tangan Aomine yang besar seolah menghantarkan rasa hangat jauh ke dalam hati Akashi. Anak itu tersenyum dengan kedua belah pipi yang menampilkan rona merah muda tipis. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai kuda cokelat yang mereka tunggangi. Dalam hati Akashi sungguh benar-benar berdoa agar semua kakak yang ia sayangi tak perlu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ingin selamanya bersama. Karena kalau berpisah, Akashi kecil merasa ia tak akan bisa lagi hidup dengan sempurna.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Dan yang Kise khawatirkan pun terjadi…

"Hujan benar-benar turun deras siang ini… Meski langitnya cerah begitu, tetap belum ada tanda hujan akan reda. Hujan rubah, ya…" Pemuda pirang itu berdiri sambil menatap keluar jendela dari rumah kayu mereka di hutan Kokonose. Sepasang iris madunya entah kenapa tampak gelisah. Selain memikirkan bahwa Aomine dan Akashi berada di kota, juga Kuroko yang sendirian ke kerajaan.

Midorima seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Sambil menyesap teh panas yang ia buat tadi, pemuda itu berdeham. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa janggal. Seolah akan ada hal yang terjadi…"

Di sudut ruangan, Murasakibara tertegun sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. "Biasanya tebakan Kise-chin benar. Ini pertama kalinya Kuro-chin harus bolak-balik masuk istana. Aku juga berharap tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi…"

.

.

.

"Basah…."

"Ayo kita ganti bajumu dulu."

Akashi berdiri mematung di pinggir sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Jubah cokelat yang ia kenakan basah sudah sampai ke baju bagian dalam. Beruntung mereka sudah masuk kota, jadi begitu hujan semakin deras, Aomine buru-buru mencari tempat berlindung. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah _croissant_ yang Akashi bawa untuk Ogiwara Shigehiro. Karena dimasukkan ke dalam tas kain, otomatis makanan itu basah juga.

Alis Aomine terangkat satu. Akashi diam tak bergeming. Kedua tangan kecil anak itu hanya memandangi kantung basah yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Ooi," Ini yang membuat Aomine terkadang kebingungan sendiri. Anak-anak memang sulit dipahami. Jadi pemuda itu langsung menunduk agar bisa menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Kita bisa datang lagi lain kali dan kembali membawakan _croissant_ untuk temanmu itu…"

"Tapi aku sudah janji…"

Keras kepala.

"Tapi sudah basah."

Aomine tak mau mengalah. Kalau Akashi sakit dia yang bisa kena masalah dari Midorima.

"Bagaimana kalau Shigehiro menungguku?"

Dalam kondisi hujan deras seperti ini, Aomine bahkan ragu ada penduduk yang masih berkeliaran kecuali ada urusan yang benar-benar mendadak.

"Kurasa dia pun sudah pulang."

"Tapi sudah janji!" Akashi menarik lengan baju Aomine bersikeras. Sepasang manik merah delima itu menatap sengit guru berpedangnya. Benar-benar tidak mau kalah ngotot dari Aomine. "Aku sudah janji! Lagipula aku tak boleh mengingkari janjiku! Aku harus ketemu Shigehiro hari ini juga, Daiki- _nii_! Ayo ke pusat kota!"

Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Aomine buka tipe yang penyabar kalau menghadapi keras kepalanya anak-anak. Meski begitu, ia tetap memutar otak untuk menahan amarah. Tidak mungkin juga kalau tiba-tiba ia memarahi Akashi. Bisa-bisa bocah itu menangis dan Aomine akan semakin sulit mengontrol anak itu.

Cara menenangkan anak yang sulit diberi tahu adalah…menenangkan dirimu sendiri dahulu.

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, sekarang dia sudah tidak merasa kesal. Ditepuknya kedua pundak kecil Akashi Seijuurou sambil berusaha menatapa lurus ke dalam mata anak itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Akashi… Sekarang hujan deras sekali dan belum ada tanda-tanda berhenti. Shigehiro pun pasti pulang ke rumah. Jika kau memaksakan diri ke pusat kota, kau akan basah-basahan dan bisa saja terkena demam. Kita tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu kalau kau sakit disini. Lalu soal _croissant_ , kita bisa meminta Murasakibara untuk membuatkannya lagi. Kita akan datang ke kota lain kali dan membawakannya kepada Shigehiro. Setuju?"

Akashi kecil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Disaat begini, yang ia pahami adalah Aomine tidak bisa mengerti apa maunya. Akashi ingin bertemu Ogiwara dan menepati janjinya! Pokoknya begitu!

"Hei… Kok malah diam?"

"Bego'…"

Aomine tercengang.

"Daiki- _nii_ bego'!" Satu tendangan Akashi berikan di tungkai kaki Aomine. Cukup kuat sehingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Setelah itu Akashi kecil langsung berlari menerobos hujan untuk kabur dari Aomine.

Petir menggelegar di langit. Wajah Aomine pucat seolah kini ada halilintar yang saling menyambar di belakang pundaknya.

Bukan serangan dari Akashi yang membuat Aomine mematung seketika. Tapi kenyataan kalau anak itu menggunakan bahasa kasar dan mengatainya.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Kalau Midorima tahu, Aomine pasti disalahkan!

"Dasar Bocah… Ooi, Akashi!" Detik berikutnya Aomine langsung berdiri dan mengejar Akashi yang semakin menjauh. "Aduh, kudaku!" Namun sempat berbalik sebentar dan menarik tali kekang kudanya agar tidak ketinggalan. Nasib Aomine sepertinya agak sial.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

Seperti halnya anak-anak sebaya, Akashi Seijuurou memang dikaruniai fisik yang kuat dan lincah. Larinya sangat cepat dan tangkas. Ia bahkan jago berkelit setiap kali Aomine sudah mau menangkapnya. Sehingga entah sejak kapan Aomine menyerah untuk mengejar dan membiarkan Akashi berlari sendiri menerobos hujan.

Sepasang kaki pendek yang hanya dilapisi boots coklat itu terus berlari melewati tiap genangan air. Bajunya basah dan kotor karena lumpur. Namun genggamannya masih kuat membawa kantung kain berisi _croissant_ yang telah basah dan mungkin tak bisa dimakan lagi.

Akashi sudah beberapa kali pergi ke pusat kota. Ia sudah menghapal jalannya. Hidup di hutan membuat anak itu mudah menghapal jalan yang pernah ia lewati meski baru sekali melintas. Instingnya lebih tajam dibanding anak-anak lain yang seumuran. Meski tersamarkan dengan aroma hujan, Akashi masih bisa mencium sosis panggang yang biasa diberikan orang tua Ogiwara untuknya. Aroma itulah yang menuntun Akashi.

Tapi…

ZRAAASSHHH—! Suara huja satu-satunya yang masuk ke telinga.

Akashi berdiri terpaku ketika sampai di pusat kota, tempatnya bermain dengan Ogiwara. Disana kosong. Tak satupun pedagang atau penduduk yang lewat. Kota Yuuh-toh seolah berubah menjadi kota mati yang diguyur hujan deras.

Mata Akashi mengerjap. Setengah hatinya merasa malu karena bersikeras kabur dari Aomine, setengah lainnya merasa marah karena Ogiwara tidak menepati janji padahal Akashi mati-matian datang ke sini. Jangan salahkan Akashi, anak-anak selalu mudah berekspetasi. Ketika ia berjuang keras untuk seseorang, wajar kalau ia membayangkan orang itupun berjuang keras untuknya juga 'kan?

Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika rasa sedih menggelayuti dadanya. Akashi tak mau menoleh karena ia takut Aomine sudah berdiri dibelakang dengan wajah mengejek. Ia malu sekali kali ini…

Entah air hujan, entah air mata, tapi pandangan Akashi memburam. Dengan kasar, anak itu mengusap matanya yang basah dengan bagian lengan bajunya.

Kecewa karena orang yang dinanti…

"Seijuurou!"

DEG—!

"Seijuurou!"

Akashi terkejut saat panggilan itu terdengar kencang dari sisi lain dimana ia berdiri. Buru-buru Akashi berjalan memutari air mancur dan disanalah ia menemukan Ogiwara kecil berlari terburu-buru kearahnya dengan kondisi basah kuyup juga. Bahkan anak itu tak bisa membuka suara karena terlalu terkejut.

Hanya satu menit sampai Ogiwara tiba di depan Akashi dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Ya, ampun—" jeda sejenak, "aku kira," jeda lagi, "kamu nggak jadi datang." Lalu Ogiwara menarik nafas panjang.

"Shigehiro…?"

"Aku kaget banget…" Bocah berambut coklat itu kini menatap lurus ke mata Akashi. "Baru saja aku mau pulang. Eh, pas menoleh, aku lihat kayak ada kamu disini jadi aku panggil. Dan ternyata benar-benar kamu…" Cengir ceria mampir di wajahnya yang bercipratan lumpur.

Mata Akashi mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Karena kamu selalu bilang kalau laki-laki tidak boleh mengingkari kata-katanya, jadi aku mengira kamu akan tetap datang hari ini. Kemarin kaget juga, sih, waktu Kuroko-san datang hanya untuk ngasih kabar. Hehe~" Ogiwara menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan gaya penuh kebanggaan. "Untung aku belum pulang, ya…"

Akashi masih mematung.

"Hei? Lho, kok kamu diam saja? Kamu kedinginan, Seijuurou?"

Anak itu masih belum menemukan suara.

"Ah!" Seolah melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Akashi, Ogiwara pun bertanya, "itu apa ditangamu? Apa itu _croissant_ yang sering kamu ceritakan?"

Akashi mengangkat tangannya ragu dan mengeluarkan roti panggang yang sudah basar dari sana. "Tapi sudah tidak bisa dimakan. Basah semua.." Suaranya mulai parau karena ingin menangis.

Tanpa meminta izin, Ogiwara mengambil satu _croissant_ dan mengibaskannya. "Iya, lah~ Basah begini pasti sudah kotor… Ini sih sudah nggak bisa dimakan sama sekali. Sayang banget…"

Kepala Akashi ditundukkan semakin dalam.

Seketika, angin yang cukup kuat berhembus dan membuat tudung yang melindungi kepala Akashi tersibak. Kejadian mendadak yang membuat Akashi semakin kaget. Aomine yang sejatinya sudah berada dua meter dari kedua bocah itupun terkejut ketika Ogiwara menatap lurus ke helaian merah milik Akashi.

Akashi berjongkok untuk melindungi dirinya. Tudung kepalanya kembali dipakai. "Ka-kamu lihat?!" Panik. Ia menatap Ogiwara yang kehilangan kata-kata.

Anak berambut coklat itu benar-benar membisu sekarang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya terbuka. "Seijuurou… Rambutmu merah…?"

Akashi sekarang ketakutan. Takut Ogiwara membencinya.

"Ke-keren banget!"

 _Eh…?_ Bukan hanya Akashi. Aomine pun tertegun mendengar penuturannya.

"Huwaa~ Rambutmu keren banget, Seijuurou! Merah menyala begitu seperti buah apel…"

 _Keren?_

"Apa itu ke—" Kalimat Akashi terputus ketika Aomine sudah ada disampingnya dan menekan kepala Akashi kuat-kuat. "Da-daiki- _nii_! Sakit!" Serunya kaget sambil berusaha menengadah agar bisa melihat wajah Aomine. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi terdiam ketika menemukan bagaimana ekspresi yang Aomine tampilkan kala itu.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum dengan mata haru. Akashi tak bisa menebak air yang mengalir di wajah Aomine itu air hujan atau air mata. Ia memang tak mengatakan apapun selain sibuk mengacak-acak rambut merah Akashi di balik tudungannya. Aomine kehabisan kata-kata. Hatinya terasa aneh begitu mendengar ada orang lain selain dirinya dan keempat pengawal lain yang memuji rambut merah Akashi.

Disaat begini, Aomine bersyukur hujan turun deras sehingga tak seorangpun melintas. Ia bersyukur bahwa Ogiwara adalah salah satu anak yang tidak pernah mendengar mitos tentang masa lalu Negeri Rakuzan dan siapa Akashi sebenarnya.

"Hei, Bocah…"

Ogiwara menatap Aomine bingung karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Aomine. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Apa kami bisa berteduh sebentar di rumahmu untuk sekedar mengeringkan tubuh? Hujannya sudah semakin deras dan kami belum menemukan tempat untuk singgah sesaat."

Cengir lebar langsung mampir di wajah Ogiwara. "Tentu saja, Tuan! Ayah dan Ibu pasti senang kalau Seijuurou datang ke rumah. Bahkan, kalian boleh kok menginap semalaman sampai hujan benar-benar berhenti!" Anak itu berjongkok di depan Akashi agar bisa menatap mata _crimson_ bocah itu lebih jelas.

Akashi memandangi Ogiwara dalam diam.

Cengiran khas tak pernah pudar dari wajah anak itu. "Jadi aku bisa main sama Seijuurou…"

Pandangan mata Akashi kembali pudar. Sekali lagi ia mengusap kasar kedua matanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang memaksa keluar dari sana. Ia tak mau kelihatan menangis di depan Ogiwara karena itu akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai teman sebaya.

"Kamu mau 'kan?"

"Ung!" Buru-buru anak itu mengangguk kuat sebagai tanda setuju.

Meski hujan turun begitu deras di wilayah negeri ini, tapi Akashi benar-benar bersyukur telah bersikap keras kepala dan pergi ke pusat kota. Karnanya ia bisa menepati janji kepada Ogiwara bahkan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Akashi mendapatkan teman seumuran, jadi ia benar-benar sangat bersemangat.

Akashi beruntung… Meski ia tak memiliki sepasang Ayah dan Ibu seperti Ogiwara, ia masih memiliki banyak sekali orang yang menyayanginya.

Akashi tak akan pernah lupa untuk mensyukuri hidupnya.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

"Jadi… Kalian akhirnya menginap semalam di rumah Shigehiro-kun dan pulang pagi-pagi buta ketika Pangeran masih terlelap agar tidak jadi masalah. Disaat begini, aku benar-benar bersykur Pangeran hanyalah anak-anak yang mudah tertidur dan sulit untuk terjaga bila belum waktunya bangun." Kise tersenyum kecil saat memandangi tubuh mungil Akashi yang sudah berada di balik selimut tebal di kamarnya. "Aku bingung. Bagaimana caranya kau menyembunyikan rambut Pangeran?"

"Aku memintanya untuk tetap mengenakan tudung kepala. Akashi dan anak itu terus bermain di kamar, jadi kubawakan makan malam pun di kamar sehingga orang tua Shigehiro tak perlu melihat warna rambut Akashi."

"Tidak sopan, sih… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Senyum Kise tampak dipaksakan. "Berikutnya… Apa yang harus kita katakan bahwa anak ini tidak boleh lagi datang ke Yuuh-toh dan bertemu Shigehiro-kun?

Aomine diam. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia berjalan keluar kamar dimana Kuroko sudah berdiri menunggunya. "Jadi yang Raja Shuuzou katakan kepadamu adalah…" Kalimatnya terpotong.

"Sang raja akan datang ke Kokonose minggu depan. Selama itu, ia tak mau Pangeran meninggalkan hutan sekalipun dan kembali berinteraksi dengan penduduk Kota Yuuh-toh yang ia kenal. Mulai detik ini, roda takdir yang membawa nasib Pangeran mungkin akan melewati jalan yang cukup sulit." Mata Kuroko tampak datar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Aomine ikut diam dan Kise sudah berdiri di belakangnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Akashi.

"Kita akan melindunginya. Meski itu artinya kita harus membawanya pergi dari negeri ini." Bisik Kise penuh tekad.

.

.

.

 _~To be continued~_

 _._

 _._

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Ohisashiburi da na_ ~ ^^/  
**

 **Ternyata fanfic ini bisa dilanjutkan tanpa kendala dan tidak molor terlalu lama. Haaa~ Bahagianya~ xD Sebenarnya cerita ini tidak mau dibuat ironi. Tapi entah kenapa otakku tidak bisa disetting bikin cerita ringan tanpa beban.  
**

 **Karena itulah, terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca chapter pertama. Aku usahakan chapter berikutnya pun tidak akan molor berbulan- bulan.**

 **Sekalian, chapter ini didedikasikan untuk _birthday_ nya Alenta93 beberapa hari lalu~ Bukan bday fic juga sih~ Iseng aja~ Hehe**

 **Saran dan masukan tentu diterima dengan baik. :D**

 _ **.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **InfiKiss**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kisah ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Apa kau bisa menerka apa yang pangeran kecil itu lakukan ketika ia dilarang lagi bertemu dengan temannya?_

 _Merajuk? Marah?_

 _Haha~ Tentu saja… Dia 'kan hanya anak-anak biasa._

 ** _._**

 _ **THE LITTLE PRINCE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

— _ **fanfiction presented by InfiKiss—**_

 _ **Rated : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **~Maaf jikalau pengkarakteran di fanfiksi ini sedikit OOC dan typos~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TIGA**_

 _ **Dia Yang Dirindukan**_

 _ **.**_

Entah sudah berapa jam pangeran muda itu duduk sambil bertopang dagu menghadap keluar rumah dari balik jendela. Ruang tengah merupakan titik paling sempurna untuk melancarkan aksi merajuk. Selain merupakan tempat yang akan selalu dilalui jika yang lain lalu-lalang di dalam rumah, juga tempat yang paling dramatis karena posisi jendela yang menghadap persis ke jalan utama dari rumah ke wilayah hutan Kokonose. Siapapun yang baru datang dari dalam hutan, jikala melihat ke rumah, pasti akan langsung menemukan pangeran itu tengah menekuk wajah di jendela.

Marah.

Yang ia tahu, ia tak boleh ke kota dulu untuk sementara waktu. Kuroko tidak menjelaskan alasan lebih mendetail kepada Akashi. Hanya saja karena Akashi sendiri masih sembilan tahun, ia pun tak perlu alasan pasti karena begitu tahu dilarang, ia langsung ngambek mengurung diri satu malam. Besoknya sih memang sudah keluar dari kamar, tapi malah mogok bicara. Untuk anak-anak, alasan tak pernah memiliki arti karena sekali mereka dilarang, jalan terakhir agar larangan dihapuskan adalah dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalan…

Tantrum— _memangnya kamu balita?_

Murasakibara dan Kise mengintip dari balik jalan masuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Dia beneran ngambek."

"Jelas saja. Pangeran seharusnya main ke kota hari ini karena sudah menjadi rutinutas tiga kali atau dua kali sehari ke kota." Kise mengangguk seolah berusaha memahami kondisi saat ini. "Ah, yang penting Kuroko sudah mengirim kabar ke sahabat pangeran kalau ia tak bisa ke kota untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Murasakibara yang notabene lebih tinggi dari Kise melirik kepala kuning itu ragu. "Kise-chin yakin hanya untuk beberapa hari?"

"Humm… Tidak juga, sih."

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau ini saatnya semua berubah? Aka-chin akan dikembalikan ke kerajaan dan kehidupan damai disini berakhir. Itu artinya Aka-chin akan berpisah juga dengan temannya itu."

"Itu hanya kemungkinan terburuk." Kise menengadah untuk menatap langsung manik _amethyst_ milik Murasakibara yang berkilat ragu. "Bagaimanapun para Dewan Istana masih belum yakin mengenai lagenda negeri ini. Sampai usia tujuh belas, kalau tak ada hal aneh yang memang tampak di perkembangan pangeran, barulah mungkin mereka akan mempertimbangkan. Meski pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, Sang Raja tetap tak bisa menentukan segalanya sesuka hati apalagi jika menyangkut tentang lagenda yang berkembang di negerinya."

Murasakibara mengangguk namun masih memperlihatkan tatapan ragu. Kedua pemuda itu kembali menatap sosok pangeran kecil yang ada di jendela. Anak itu sudah berdiri sambil melakukan pemanasan tubuh. Kedua tangan digerak-gerakkan bergantian ke atas dan ke bawah. Lalu menundukkan badan sambil merentangkan tangan ke bawah hingga menyentuh atas sepatunya. Sekali, dua kali, hingga delapan kali.

"Apa yang Aka-chin lakukan?"

Kise tersenyum iseng. "Menurutmu, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Ah—!" Murasakibara tersentak saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata.

Pangeran kecil mereka menaikkan satu kaki ke kusen jendela. Bertopang dengan tenaga penuh lalu berjongkok dengan dua kaki di jendela. Kepala berambut merah itu menoleh ke belakang seolah mengecek keadaan. Dengan sigap Kise dan Murasakibara bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aman…" Ia berbisik.

"Kise-chin…dia mau…"

"Menurut Murasakibaracchi apa lagi selain kabur?"

"Hup!" Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh mungil itu meloncat dari jendela. Jatuh sesuai arah gravitasi di permukaan tanah dengan cekatan. Detik berikutnya sosok kecil Akashi sudah tampak berlari menjauh dari rumah mereka dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kise dan Murasakibara hanya bisa sekali menggeleng sambil terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Akashi. Dikiranya tak ada seorangpun yang melihat kelakuannya.

Murasakibara menepuk pundak Kise. "Bertaruh, yuk… Dia akan tersesat atau nggak?"

"Sepuluh keping yen untuk pulang sebelum senja dengan kondisi pakaian kotor karena bermain seharian. Pangeran bukan anak lemah yang akan merengek kalau tersesat di hutan, sih~"

"Oke." Murasakibara setuju. "Kalau begitu sepuluh yen dengan kondisi perut kelaparan dan berhenti merajuk dengan kita semua karena suasana hatinya sudah membaik."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Udara yang bertiup sungguh segar untuk hari ini. Angin tidak berembus terlalu cepat. Karena sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, para hewan yang akan melakukan hibernasi pun mulai sibuk hilir-mudik menimbun makanan. Ini merupakan momen yang paling menarik hati Akashi. Biasanya ia dan Kise akan bersembunyi di semak belukar yang dekat dengan sarang para tupai dan menghitung berapa kali tupai-tupai akan keluar masuk sarangnya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Kadang mereka akan bermain tebak-tebakan atau taruhan kecil sebagai pengisi waktu luang seusai belajar di hutan.

Akashi bisa membaca arah mata angin dengan mudah. Ia pun memiliki pandangan mata yang cukup tajam di siang atau di malam hari. Sebagai seorang pangeran, ia memang diharuskan memiliki banyak kemampuan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Pendengarannya mampu menangkap suara yang pelan dari jarak beberapa meter, karenanya mudah bagi Akashi untuk menemukan dimana para tupai bersarang.

Akashi sudah berjongkok sambil memainkan ranting pohon di sebuah akar pohon tua yang menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah. Ujung ranting ia gunakan untuk membuat guratan-guratan abstrak di tanah. Jika ia melihat tupai yang tengah diperhatikan pulang ke sarang, barulah gerakannya akan terdiam. Menurut Akashi, dari semua hewan yang ada di hutan, tupai merupakan hewan yang paling mudah ditemukan dan dibaca gerakannya. Juga hewan yang paling mudah membuat kagum karena gerakannya yang lincah meski tubuhnya kecil.

Kise sekali pernah mengatakan kepada Akashi; " _Meski bertubuh kecil, tupai juga memiliki keinginan besar untuk bertahan hidup di hutan, karenanya mereka diberkahi tubuh yang gesit untuk melindungi diri dari predator. Pangeran pun begitu. Meski masih kecil dan hidup bersama lima pengawal yang bisa bertarung, bukan berarti Anda bisa bersantai setiap saat. Bahaya selalu ada dimanapun Anda berada. Karena itu kami mengajari Anda berbagai macam teknik untuk melindungi diri sendiri karena Pangeran harus menjadi anak yang kuat._ "

Dulu ketika Kise mengatakannya, pipi Akashi merona merah muda karena semangat yang terbakar penuh di dada. Kise mengatakannya ketika usia Akashi masih lima tahun dan sampai sekarang itulah yang menjadi pegangannya untuk terus menjadi lebih kuat.

Manik merah delima itu menyipit saat melihat seekor ular jenis _trimeresorus albolabris_ merayap turun dari rerimbunan pohon menuju sarang si tupai. Ular hijau berekor merah yang ia tahu berbisa cukup berbahaya. Bahkan jika manusia terkena bisanya, akan terkena efek rasa sakit atau bengkak dalam waktu satu minggu jika tidak segera diberi pertolongan

Akashi berdiri tegap. Kini pandangannya lihai mencari sesuatu di permukaan tanah sambil sesekali kembali memperhatikan dimana posisi ular tersebut berada. Sebuah batu berdiameter tujuh sentimeter pun diraih. Cukup berat dan berguna.

Mata Akashi menatap tajam sang ular yang sudah berjarak semakin dekat. Akashi bisa melihat ekor tupai itu menyembul keluar dari lubang sarangnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Akashi mendekati pohon oak tempat ular dan tupai itu berada. Berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sambil mulai mengukur jaraknya dengan sang ular. Batu ditangan kanan digenggam sempurna dan kayu di tangan kiri ia gunakan sebagai senjata jika ular itu nanti berbalik menyerangnya.

Ketika ia rasa jaraknya sudah cukup. Akashi mengayunkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan melemparkan batu tepat hingga membentur bagian tubuh si ular hingga ular itu melayang jatuh membentur tanah.

"Sip!"

Karena panik, ular itu langsung merayap masuk ke semak belukar. Akashi tersenyum bangga sambil menatap sarang dimana si tupai malah bersembunyi karena mendengar suara berisik di sekitarnya tadi.

"Oke, tupai! Kamu aman!" seru Akashi meski ia tahu tupai itu tak mungkin memahami bahasanya. Tentu saja ia tak mendapat timbal balik apapun dari tupai yang tetap enggan menampakkan diri di atas pohon.

Akashi tertawa sendiri menyadarinya. Meski bermain sendirian di hutan juga tak terlalu kesepian karena merasa sudah terbiasa. Namun tetap ada sisi di dalam hatinya yang merasa jenuh karena tak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara dengan normal. Mendadak wajahnya cemberut begitu mengingat apa yang Kuroko katakan dua hari lalu bahwa Akashi tidak boleh ke kota dalam waktu beberapa hari dulu.

"Tetsuya- _nii_ payah," Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang.

SRAKK—! Sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Tatapan Akashi berubah siaga saat menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ke asal suara. Suara tersebut bukan suara yang mungkin ditimbulkan oleh binatang kecil. Ada kemungkinan pemburu liar yang kadang ada di hutan Kokonose meski hutan itu termasuk hutan kerajaan yang tidak boleh sembarang dimasuki. Atau kemungkinan terburuk lain adalah hewan liar yang tengah bersiaga untuk memangsanya.

Tangan yang menggenggam kayu mencengkram benda itu semakin erat. Disembunyikan ke balik punggung.

Salah satu pelajaran berpedang yang Aomine ajarkan; " _Baca situasi dan jangan sembarangan menyerang. Ketika kau sudah memastikan dimana posisi musuh berada dan kondisinya, bergerak mendekat secara pelan dan setenang mungkin. Disaat ada celah, langsung hunuskan pedang ke titik buta lawanmu untuk mengejutkannya dan serang ia sebelum berhasil membaca gerakanmu._ "

SRAKK—! Suaranya kembali terdengar sekali.

"Siapa?!"

Hening…

"Manusia atau hewan…?"

"…long."

"Huh?" Kening Akashi mengkerut.

"Tolong aku…"

Suara manusia.

"Hei, yang tadi berteriak. Tolong aku…" Merintih.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Akashi langsung berlari ke semak dimana ia yakini sebagai sumber suara minta tolong tadi. Tubuh anak itu mematung saat melihat apa yang ada dibalik rumput tinggi disana.

Seorang laki-laki berjubah coklat terang dengan wajah berbintik-bintik merah yang kelihatannya gatal sekali. Akashi menemukan sekelompok tanaman Ivy beracun yang memang tumbuh subur di dekat pria itu. Dengan mudah anak itu bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria tersebut baru saja memegang atau terkena cairan dari sang Ivy yang memang bisa menyebabkan peradangan di kulit atau mungkin gatal-gatal.

Akashi bersimpuh di dekat pria itu. "Anda terkena getah Ivy, Tuan…"

"Nak… Rambutmu…"

Akashi langsung tersadar bahwa ia tak memakai tudung kepala ataupun jubah. Semua pengawalnya selalu melarang Akashi melepas tudung kepala ketika bertemu dengan orang asing di kota. Tapi karena tengah main di hutan, Akashi tentu tidak memakai tudung kepala. Jadi karena orang asing itu menyebutkan rambut Akashi, anak itu reflek menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya.

Namun orang asing itu malah tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Nak… Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan warna rambutmu dariku. Merah…sungguh warna yang indah."

Selain para pengawalnya, lalu Ogiwara Shigehiro, kini muncul lagi satu orang yang mengatakan bahwa rambut merah Akashi begitu indah.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Tumbuhan Ivy termasuk tumbuhan yang tumbuh subur di hutan Kokonose ini," Akashi menghela napas sambil menatap lekat sepasang _onyx_ yang kini terpusat penuh kepadanya. Ditariknya tangan kanan pria berjubah coklat tersebut dan disibakkan pelan jubah yang menghalangi. "Biasanya cairan Ivy akan membuat iritasi bagian tubuh yang terkena saja, tapi sepertinya Anda cukup sensitif sehingga dengan mudah rasa gatal dan iritasinya menyebar ke beberapa bagian kulit yang lain."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk hingga tudung yang melindungi kepala berambut hitamnya pun lepas. "Kau masih kecil, tapi tahu banyak tentang tumbuhan beracun."

Senyum bangga mampir di wajah polos anak itu seraya ia melepaskan tangan pria asing di depannya. "Itu karena Ryouta- _nii_ selalu mengajakku ke dalam hutan untuk mempelajari banyak hal. Ryouta- _nii_ itu pemburu yang hebat sekali. Bisa membaca arah angin dan perubahan cuaca, mengerti banyak sekali tanaman beracun juga tanaman obat-obatan karenanya sedikit-demi-sedikit aku bisa belajar."

Pria itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Nah, Tuan… Boleh aku membantu Anda?"

"Wah, benarkah? Kau sangat baik, Nak." Pria dengan wajah tirus itu tersenyum di balik kedua bola mata _onyx_ yang tak lelah memperhatikan Akashi. Tangan kiri terangkat untuk mengusap kepala berambut merah milik Akashi.

Akashi sendiri tidak merasa jengah atau canggung dan membiarkan pria itu mengusap kepalanya. Di matanya, pria ini tidak tampak berbahaya. Ia mungkin hanya seorang pria dari kota yang sedang masuk ke hutan dan tersesat. Akashi bukan tipe yang akan pura-pura buta jika ada orang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dari kantung kain kecil yang ia gantung di ikat pinggang, Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah _tube_ berbentuk bulat kecil.

"Setiap main ke hutan, aku selalu membawa beberapa perlengkapan. Salah satunya gel dari lidah buaya. Ryouta- _nii_ memberikannya kepadaku. Katanya, ini akan berguna kalau aku terkena getah tumbuhan yang membuat iritasi kulit." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Ivy memiliki racun yang disebut _toxicodendrol_ yang berada di setiap bagiannya. Dulu, waktu aku masih berumur empat tahun, aku juga pernah sekali terkena racun dari Ivy. Sama seperti Tuan, karena kulitku sedikit sensitif jadi racunnya membuat gatal sekujur tubuh." Ia terkekeh malu-malu dan membuka tutup _tube_ ditangannya.

Jemari kecil Akashi dengan cekatan mengoleskan gel lidah buaya di setiap ruam merah di kedua tangan dan wajah pria asing tersebut. Untuk sejenak, kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tak berkata selain menikmati suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang di dalam hutan.

Hingga tak terasa lima menit pun berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Selesai!" Akashi tersenyum lebar. "Dengan ini ruamnya akan segera sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Senyum tulus terlukis di wajah tegas pria berjubah tersebut saat ia menatap Akashi lekat. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, Tuan."

Tangan pria itu bergerak mengusap wajah Akashi. "Aku Nijimura. Kau boleh memanggilku Paman Nijimura kalau mau, Nak."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menatap lurus sepasang _onyx_ teduh namun menyiratkan kebijaksanaan tersebut. Akashi tak mengerti perasaan apa yang melintas di relung dada. Seolah ada rasa rindu dan familiar yang begitu kuat saat ia menatap kedua mata pria di depannya. Suara berat pria itupun seperti membawa Akashi tenggelam ke dalam sesuatu ingatan yang tak bisa ia putar—entah apa.

Seolah mereka berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Shintarou- _nii_! Selesai!"

Kacamata Midorima hampir saja terjatuh ketika si Guru Istana tersebut membersihkan kedua lensanya dengan kain kecil. Sepasang _emerald_ -nya bekerjap kaget ke arah anak kecil yang buru-buru merapikan semua buku-buku tebal tentang hubungan diplomatik Kerajaan Rakuzan dengan negeri lain. Menumpuknya menjadi satu bagian cukup tinggi dan membawanya dengan sedikit kewalahan untuk diletakkan di meja Midorima Shintarou.

Peluh mengalir setitik dari kening Akashi setelah ia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu disana. "Aku sudah selesai membacanya dan mengingat hampir lima puluh persen isi perjanjian Kerajaan Rakuzan dengan Kerajaan Seirin. Shintarou- _nii_ bilang aku boleh main kalau sudah mengingat minimal lima belas persen isi perjanjian 'kan. Jadi sekarang aku bisa main ya, ya, ya?" Tak sabaran mungkin memang sudah melabeli sifat dasar anak kecil satu ini.

Sejak awal Midorima tahu Akashi memang pintar—mendekati genius—tapi menghapal lima puluh persen pasal perjanjian antara kerajaan yang notabene berjumlah sangat banyak dalam waktu tiga jam tetap saja menakjubkan.

"Kau yakin sudah ingat?"

"Melekat pas di kepala!"

"Kalau nanti lupa?"

"Tinggal dihapalkan lagi saja, dong!" Akashi nyengir iseng.

Ah, namanya juga anak-anak. Midorima bukan guru yang hobi memaksakan target.

"Kau ini, Pangeran…" Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir tipis Midorima. Tangannya mengusap kepala Akashi lembut. "Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapanmu ketika memasuki hutan."

"Siap, Tuan!" Akashi memberikan hormat patuh dan beringsut memeluk Midorima sekali sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Berikutnya, anak itu sudah dengan gesit berlari keluar dari ruang belajar dan meninggalkan Midorima sendirian dengan setumpukan buku tebal yang menanti untuk dipelajari.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Suara gemerisik air yang mengalir menjadi senandung tenteram bagi siapapun yang melintas di dekat hulu sungai. Sungai Souryou merupakan salah satu sungai di wilayah Negeri Rakuzan yang mengalir membelah di sepanjang wilayah hutan Kokonose. Kadang, kalau cuaca sedang bagus, Akashi dan kelima pengawalnya akan menghabiskan waktu di tepi sungai untuk berkemah dan memancing selama dua hari satu malam. Sungai Souryou merupakan spot terbaik yang ada di hutan Kokonose karena satu-satunya sumber air sehingga tak jarang ada hewan seperti rusa atau kuda liar yang beristirahat di sekitar sana. Juga tempat dimana banyak berbagai macam jenis tumbuhan bisa tumbuh dengan sangat subur karena mendapat pasokan sinar matahari yang paling banyak dari seluruh bagian di hutan.

Tapi siang ini berbeda. Akashi disana bukan bersama dengan kelima pengawalnya melainkan dengan Paman Nijimura yang ia temui dua hari lalu di dalam hutan.

Pria berjubah coklat yang mengaku bernama Nijimura itu tengah bermalam di hutan demi mengerjakan beberapa penelitiannya tentang hewan. Ia mengatakan akan berada di hutan selama beberapa hari dan meminta Akashi menememaninya jika anak itu senggang. Karenanyalah Akashi selalu meminta izin bermain ke dalam hutan jika ia telah menyelesaikan semua pelajaran hariannya.

"Umpanku dimakan!"

Nijimura terkejut saat Akashi berteriak nyaring.

Anak kecil itu langsung menarik kuat pancingan ditangan. Namun ketika mata kail itu melayang di udara, ikan yang tengah tersangkut di ujungnya terlepas dan kembali masuk ke dalam air untuk melarikan diri.

"Uwaa!" Karena menarik terlalu kuat, Akashi malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat tubuhnya bergelinding ke belakang dan terjatuh dari atas batu besar tempatnya tadi duduk. Jatuh dengan posisi pundak dan kepala menempel di rumput sedangkan pantat dan kakinya masih bersandar di pinggir batu.

Nijimura tertawa keras-keras. "Nak! Sudah kubilang kau harus tenang kalau umpanmu kena!" kikiknya geli sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Akashi yang berusaha bangun.

Akashi meraih uluran tangan Nijimura. "Huh… Aku lupa sekali, Paman." Kembali anak itu merangkak naik ke atas batu dan duduk bersila sambil melempar kailnya lagi ke dalam air. "Aku senang memancing. Tapi biasanya kalau berkemah disini dengan kakak-kakakku, kami tidak pakai kail. Daiki- _nii_ lebih senang menggunakan tombak dan kami bisanya menangkap ikan di tempat yang arusnya cukup deras."

"Seperti beruang saja." Nijmura tersenyum.

Anggukkan kuat diberikan Akashi sebagai jawaban. "Tetsuya- _nii_ memang selalu mengatai Daiki- _nii_ seperti itu kalau kami sudah menangkap dengan tombak. Tapi menyenangkan sekali."

Entah pikiran apa yang muncul di benak anak itu, tiba-tiba ia meletakkan pancingan di atas batu dan merosot turun darisana. Nijimura hanya memperhatikan dengan kening mengkerut. Akashi berlari masuk ke dalam hutan selama beberapa menit dan kembali ke sungai dengan sebuah tombak ditangan.

"Akashi! Darimana tombak itu?!" Nijimura melotot tak percaya. Tubuh jangkung itu langsung berdiri dan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan saat meloncat turun dari atas batu. Wajahnya menyiratkan khawatir pasalnya anak sembilan tahun itu tengah membawa tombak yang panjangnya lebih dari tubuhnya.

Akashi nyengir sambil berdiri di pinggir sungai dengan kedalamannya yang cukup dangkal. "Ini tombak yang biasa kami pakai kalau berkemah disini. Kami sengaja meletakkannya di dekat sini agar tidak perlu membawanya bolak-balik ke rumah."

"Berbahaya—hey!"

"Aman, kok!" Buru-buru Akashi melepaskan sepatu bootnya dan menggulung celana panjang hingga selutut. "Aku bisa menombak ikan dengan baik, Paman. Daiki- _nii_ dan Ryouta- _nii_ merupakan yang paling hebat dalam menangkap ikan."

Akashi berjalan masuk ke dalam sungai. Membiarkan aliran sungai yang cukup kuat menabrak kaki-kaki pendeknya. Di tepian sungai, sepasang _onyx_ Nijimura memperhatikan saksama sosok anak yang begitu tangguh di depannya. Senyum terulas tipis, namun menyiratkan seberkas luka di wajahnya. Akashi terlalu muda untuk bisa menebak kondisi perasaan orang dewasa. Senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajah itu seolah mentari hangat yang menyinari hari Nijimura selama di hutan Kokonose.

"Aaa!"

Teriakan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Nijimura yang sempat terbang ke awang-awang.

Tubuh mungil Akashi sudah jatuh terduduk di dalam sungai. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan tombak yang tergeletak jauh di dasar sungainya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena masih belum terlalu lihai menangkap ikan dengan tombak. Nijimura yang tadinya terkejut kini malah tertawa lepas melihat anak itu.

Akashi melirik Nijimura sengit.

Seolah sadar dengan tatapan kesal, pria itu segera melepas jubah coklat yang setia melindungi pundaknya selama ini. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat bagaimana pakaian yang Nijimura kenakan. Dibalik jubah itu ia mengenakkan kemeja putih dengan lambang kerajaan yang cukup familiar baginya. Lambang kerajaan Rakuzan.

Nijimura mengulurkan tangan dan Akashi menyambutnya dengan diam. Namun saat kedua tangan itu saling berpegangan, Akashi langsng nyengir iseng dan menarik Nijimura hingga jatuh masuk ke dalam air. Tawa kencang menggema dari Akashi.

Nijimura kehabisan kata-kata. Ingin marah, tapi juga tidak bisa. Akhirnya pria itu malah tertawa sambil menarik Akashi ke dalam pelukanya dan mengacak kepala berambut merah itu kuat-kuat. Akashi sendiri tidak menolak. Ia menikmati tiap sentuhan hangat Nijimura di kepala.

Sentuhan yang begitu familiar dan merindukan.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Api unggun sudah menjadi penghangat diantara Akashi dan Nijimura. Baju Akashi dijemur sehingga kini Akashi hanya mengenakkan jubah Nijimura sebagai pelindung badan. Sedangkan Nijimura yang notabene tengah berkemah di hutan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang kering. Aroma ikan bakar masuk ke cuping hidung Akashi dan seketika membuat perutnya berbunyi menagih untuk segera diisi.

Nijimura mendengarnya dan tersenyum. Perlahan ia berdiri sambil membawa satu ikan bakar yang disinyalir telah matang dan duduk di samping Akashi. "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar telah main seharian disini…"

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Matahari memang masih bercokol mesra di atas langit meski semburat oranye sudah mulai tampak. Selama Akashi makan, Nijimura tak banyak berbicara dan memilih mengatur kayu di api unggun mereka agar tidak segera padam.

Sampai akhirnya anak kecil itu menyodorkan ikan bakarnya kepada Nijimura. "Paman makan juga?"

"Untukmu saja. Aku masih belum terlalu lapar…" Nijimura tersenyum.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali menghabiskan ikan bakarnya yang tinggal setengah bagian.

Bagi Nijimura, waktu yang ia lewati bersama anak kecil yang ia temui di hutan ini memang sungguh berharga. Seolah tengah membayar sisa waktu yang ia lewati beberapa tahun ke belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencuri pandang untuk sekedar memperhatikan Akashi apalagi ketika duduk bersebelahan seperti ini.

Sungguh mengingatkannya kepada sosok yang begitu ia cinta dan rindukan di dunia ini…

"Paman," panggilan Akashi menginterupsi, "sampai kapan Paman akan berada di hutan Kokonose?"

"Besok aku akan kembali kota."

"Eh?" Gerakan makan Akashi terhenti. "Besok ya…" lalu bergumam pelan. Entah kenapa ikan ditangan sudah tak membuatnya berselera sekarang. Karena jika Nijimura pergi, hari-hari Akashi tanpa teman bermain akan berakhir lagi. Bukan berarti kelima pengawalnya tak bisa diajak bermain. Hanya saja sesekali Akashi pun ingin mendapat teman lain diluar kelima pengawal yang sudah seperti kakak sendiri.

Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Akashi, pria dewasa itu kembali mengusap kepala Akashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan bertemu lagi…"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku janji." Nijimura menatap lurus ke manik _crimson_ milik Akashi. "Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya."

DEG—!

Mata Akashi mengerjap begitu Nijimura mengucap kalimat tadi. Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia lontarkan jika mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Entah bagaimana dan kenapa, pria asing dihadapannya ini begitu menyatu dengan Akashi. Seolah mereka adalah dua pasang tubuh yang memang saling berhubungan dan sudah saling mengenal sejak lama sekali.

Akashi begitu merindukan sosok yang bahkan tak sanggup ia tebak siapa gerangan orangnya.

"Kau selalu bercerita tentang orang yang kau panggil kakak. Apa mereka kakak kandungmu?"

"Maksudnya Daiki- _nii_ dan yang lainnya?" Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap lurus ke api unggun di depan. "Mereka bukan kakak kandung, tapi bagiku mereka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya." Senyum tipis mampir di wajah polos anak itu.

Nijimura terdiam. Ia menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ada rasa pilu kini menyesap jauh ke relung hatinya. "Keluarga kandungmu? Maksudku…Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Tidak ada."

DEG—!

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku punya Ayah dan Ibu atau tidak." Akashi tersenyum lebar sekarang sambil menatap Nijimura. "Tapi aku tak peduli. Meski aku kadang penasaran, tapi aku rasa tak ada gunanya. Bagiku, asalkan aku bisa hidup dengan kakak-kakakku dan terus bersama mereka, itu jauh lebih cukup daripada sibuk memikirkan Ayah dan Ibu yang bahkan tak pernah aku ketahui bagaimana sosoknya—" Kalimat Akashi terputus saat Nijimura menarik anak itu di dalam pelukannya.

Akashi langsung bungkam. Kedua lengan kekar itu membelenggunya sangat erat.

"Paman…?"

"Ibumu…mungkin ia tidak memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama denganmu. Tapi warna merah yang ada padamu sungguh warna yang indah… Warna yang membuatku merasa begitu hangat dan bahagia."

"Paman kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba begini?"

"Aku…hanya merindukan puteraku."

"Jadi Paman sudah punya anak?"

Nijimura melepaskan Akashi. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pundak. Sepasang _onyx_ dan _crimson_ bersiborok dalam satu garis lurus. Senyum tulus yang kembali melukiskan penyesalan kembali terlukis di wajah Nijimura.

Ia mengangguk. "Usianya sembilan tahun. Persis sepertimu. Dia anak yang sangat pintar dan penuh semangat, juga polos. Persis sepertimu. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan memeluknya persis seperti aku memelukmu. Jadi, meski kau tak tahu bagaimana rupa ayahmu, aku tak keberatan jika kau menganggap pelukan dariku adalah pelukan yang mungkin diberikan ayahmu jika kalian bertemu nanti."

Akashi tak paham benar makna yang tersirat dari ucapan Nijimura. Namun ia mengangguk dan kembali menerima satu pelukan lagi dari Nijimura. Tatapan pilu yang tampak jelas di sepasang manik Nijimura membuat anak itu tak memiliki kata-kata untuk melarang pria dewasa tersebut menghadiahkan satu pelukan untuknya.

Mungkin tak apa-apa.

Sekali-kali… Seperti ini juga tak apa.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Pangeran!" Kuroko berlari cemas ketika melihat Akashi datang dari jalan setapak menuju hutan yang menyambungkan rumah kayu mereka. Manik _teal_ itu tampak ketakutan. Buru-buru ia bersimpuh di depan Akashi untuk menyamakan tinggi dan menatap lekat _crimson_ yang terpantul di mata Akashi. "Sudah hampir senja dan Anda baru kembali. Kami sangat cemas. Baru saja kami berniat mencari Anda ke dalam hutan…"

Anak itu tentu tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Ia tertawa pelan. "Maaf, Tetsuya- _nii_. Aku keasyikan main dengan Paman."

Midorima, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara segera berlari menyusul menghampiri mereka berdua. Rasanya ingin sekali Aomine menjitak kepala merah itu karena terlalu khawatir. Tapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kuroko membungkam mereka semua…

"Paman?" Kuroko mengerutkan alis.

Akashi mengangguk. "Paman Nijimura. Selama tiga hari ini aku selalu bermain dengan Paman Nijimura di hutan. Paman Nijimura adalah seorang peneliti hewan yang tengah berkemah di hutan tapi besok mau pulang. Tadi aku juga diantar sampai sana." Akashi membalik badan dan menunjuk ke satu titik di dalam hutan.

Dengan cepat Kise berlari ke arah yang Akashi maksudkan. Entah kenapa wajah kelima pengawal Akashi kini semua berubah tegang.

Murasakibara yang tak ingin anak itu sadar, segera menghampirinya. "Aka-chin… Ayo masuk ke dalam dan mandi dulu. Aku membuat sup tofu untuk makan malam."

Mata Akashi langsung berbinar bahagia. "Yeaaa!" Tanpa banyak bicara, anak itu langsung berlari meninggalkan keempat pengawalnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah kayu.

Kini mereka berempat saling melempar tatapan heran. Kise yang kembali pun hanya menggelengkan kepala seolah apa yang tadi ia kejar tak ia temukan dimanapun. Untuk satu detik, mereka berlima seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Nijimura…" Midorima bergumam. "Nama itu jelas bukan nama asing bagi kita semua."

"Tapi kenapa?" Aomine bertanya.

Kise maju selangkah sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku memang tak menemukan siapapun. Tapi di sebuah batang pohon, aku melihat ini diselipkan disana." Ada sebuah amplop dengan stempel asli kerajaan tertera di atasnya.

Midorima yang mengambilnya segera membuka isinya dan membaca keseluruhan pesan yang tertulis di balik selembar kertas dari dalam amplop. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya dan kembali menatap teman-temannya. "Surat undangan untuk pesta ulang tahun pangeran yang diadakan bulan depan."

"Bulan depan… Tunggu!" Kuroko tersentak. "Bukankah itu artinya pangeran akan berusia sepuluh tahun?"

"Usia dimana semua anggota kerajaan akan melewati upacara kedewasaan dan menerima takhta sebagai calon pewaris istana…"

Gumaman Aomine membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Untuk pertama kalinya…kita akan masuk ke kerajaan bersama dengan Aka-chin."

"Apa yang harus kita katakan kepadanya?"

"Nijimura…" Kuroko masih bergumam tak percaya. "Itu adalah nama keluarga Raja Shuuzou sebelum Raja menikahi Ratu Shiori. Aku tak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi maksud Raja Shuuzou dengan menemui pangeran adalah yang seperti ini… Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada pangeran selanjutnya…"

Suasanya kembali hening.

"Artinya pangeran telah bertemu langsung dengan Sang Raja tapi ia tak mengenalinya. Upacara kedewasaan di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh nanti, akan menjadi pertanda dimana alarm tanda bahaya akan berbunyi."

"Kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang ada."

.

.

~To Be Continued~

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A/N_ :**

 **Halooo! ^^**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa apdet chapter ketiga dan aku semakin gagal paham dengan isi yang agak menuju ke hurt.**

 **Di chap ini Ogiwara hanya muncul sebagai nama, yaa... Gomen. Tapi tenang, Dedek Ogi akan muncul di chapter depan ^^ Rencananya fic ini akan kutamatkan di chapter kelima (berarti dua chapter lagi) dan semoga tidak ada kendala dan tidak malah semakin kepanjangan kayak gerbong kereta. Huhuhu~**

 **Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin di chapter ini akan menemukan agak banyak typo(s), jadi mohon diberitahu kalau memang ditemukan.**

 **Saran dan masukan masih tetap diterima, kok. :)**

 **.**

 _ **SPECIAL THX UNTUK Ichirisa yang mengoreksi perihal usia Akashi yang salah di chap ini, saya sudah memperbaikinya segera. ^^ Silahkan siapapun yang menemukan typo yang bisa merubah keterangan cerita mungkin bisa memberitahukannya kepadaku agar bisa segera kuperbaiki. Makasih yaa~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _At least_ , semoga chapter ini menarik.**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **InfiKiss**_


End file.
